Chrysallis
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: "You mean figuratively?" She shook her head 'no'. "I mean literally. He picked me up by my arms and legs and threw me out of the house". Set a year after X3. PyroxOC Sequel is up!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the X-Men characters, I only own my OC's. However, if I did own the X-Men characters Logan would be my cool uncle and Kitty would be my best friend X3

On another note, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed typing it! :D

-

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Mom, Dad? I have something I really need to tell you," She said to her parents at the breakfast table. Her Dad nodded, telling me to continue.

"I'm a mutant" She watched as their expressions changed from worry to shock to disbelief and then to anger. "What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull?" her dad said slamming his coffee mug onto the table.

"It's not a joke dad! I really am a mutant!" she stood up from her chair and watched as her dad started pacing the room while her mom just sat there in too much shock to say anything.

"Look if you want me to prove it to you I'll prove it" she ran to her room and yelled for them to come up. She opened her bedroom window and waited for her parents to get here so she could show them her power.

She watched as my parents stood by the door. "Okay, I'll prove to you guys that I'm a mutant. I can fly," she said getting ready to jump out of her second story bedroom window.

"Abby NO!" She heard my mom scream as She jumped. Unfortunately, her dad grabbed her foot before she could start flying and, due to the laws of gravity, made her whack her head against the side of the house. She must have gone unconscious because the next thing she knew she was in a hospital.

_Abby? _

Ugh, my head.

_Abby? Can you hear me? _

Yes now shut the fnck up my head hurts.

Abby if you can hear me, open your eyes

Gosh darn it!

She opened her eyes and was greeted by a very bright light. "Ack! The light! It BURNS!" she said dramatically as she threw her hands over her face. She heard a snicker beside her and immediately knew who it was.

Jenny. She and Jenny grew up together; they lived down the street from each other and would always have sleepovers as little kids. As they got older they started to notice that something weird was happening to them. Jenny could carry things a normal girl shouldn't be able to carry and Abby would feel weightless at points. It was a complete and utter coincidence that they both discovered we were mutants.

It was during a school camping trip a few years back. They had both wandered into the forest after having a fight with some other girls. Mainly about the way Jenny dressed and acted. It did not end well; Jenny punched the girl in the face and gave her a bloody nose.

"_Hmp! Stupid bitch! I wish I could beat her up and not get in any trouble for it!" Jenny fumed as Abby leaned against a tree. They were close enough to the camp so they could still see it but far away enough so the people at the camp wouldn't be able to hear them. _

"_Relax Jenny, in a couple of years she'll be on the street corner and we'll be in university," Abby said trying to calm her best friend down. Jenny sighed. "Lemme just do something first" she said mysteriously. _

_All of a sudden she turned to the nearest tree, pulled back her fist and punched it with all her might making a huge dent in it. Abby stood up in disbelief._

_**Crack  
**__  
"Jenny. What was that?"_

_**Crrrack!**_

_They watched as the tree Jenny punched started tipping over toward them. They moved out of the way long before it hit the ground but they were rooted to their spots. _

"_That. Was. Cool!" Abby giggled. She started jumping up and down out of excitement. Jenny started at her hands for a moment, and then she looked at her. "That _was _cool!" they giggled._

_"Wait, does this mean I'm a mutant?" Jenny asked. "Only one way to find out" Abby said. _

"_Pick up the tree and see if you can move it. If you can then you're a mutant, if you can't then that was one heck of a punch!" she beamed. Jenny started at her, then the fallen tree and then back at her. _

_Abby watched in fascination as Jenny picked up the tree slowly, she picked it up with such ease. She watched as she slowly shifted and held it above her head. _

_She gasped then dropped it back down. "I am a mutant," she whispered. She put her arms around her for comfort. She stiffened when Abby put her arms around her. Abby frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're not going to run away or call me freak, are you?" she looked so scared, and she had reason to be. They had both watched what had happened to mutants on the news and it was terrible!_

"_Never. You're my best friend Jenny. I'd never leave you like that" she said and hugged her tighter. She hugged Abby back. They both headed back to camp and swore to keep it a secret.  
_

It was some time after that when I discovered my power. We were climbing up a tree when I lost my footing and was about to fall. Just as I was about to hit the ground I felt myself stop. I looked down and saw myself a foot or two above the ground, then I fell.

Jenny jumped down from the low branch she was on and ran to my side. "Ohmygod Abby are you okay?" she asked hurriedly. I sat up.

"Yeah, for the most part anyways…ouch, my arse…" I groaned. "If only I had a huge ass. It could have cushioned my fall" I sighed. Jenny smiled and punched my shoulder.

"So I guess you're a mutant too" she said smiling. "What?"

"When you fell, you should have hit the ground and broke your neck or something. But you didn't" her words lingered. "That's right, I stopped…" I mumbled. She looked at me and I looked at her and we both came to a silent agreement. We would both keep it a secret just like what we had done with her.

As time went on we both practiced our powers, usually in our school gym or at night when everyone was asleep.

"Hey Abby, you okay?" Jenny asked waking me from my thoughts.

I shot her a look. "Not at all Jenny" I sighed "not at all" She sighed and sat down on one of the hospital chairs.

"Where are my mom and dad?" I asked her. She told me that they were probably still at my house cleaning off the blood from the side of it. "There was a lot of blood Abby, how'd you manage to get cut up like that?" worry evident in her voice.

I sat up and felt my head. There was a bandage on the top left side of it. I winced. "I told my mom and dad about my power, they didn't believe me" I took a breath "then I tried _showing_ them my power. It didn't turn out so well". She looked down from her seat.

"I can see that" she moved some hair out of her face and looked up. "Well your parents should be here soon, as for your head, there was a pretty nasty gash on it so the doctors had to stitch you up, nothing big, just a few minor stitches" she explained. We sat in silence as we waited for my parents to come.

About ten minutes later they showed up. But there was something weird in their eyes, something different. "Hi mom, dad" I said. They looked at me. My mom was the first to speak.

"Jenny, I think you should leave," she said coldly. Jenny looked shocked. My mom had never used that tone with her before. "It's okay mom, she knows," I told her reassuringly. My mom turned to Jenny, her expression changed from normal to furious.

"You!" She pointed a finger at Jenny. "You knew about this?" she questioned. Jenny nodded. "You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Jenny and I just sat there and listened to my mom rant on and on. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of years" Jenny answered. My mom's lip quivered as she held on to my dad for support.

"She knew David…Oh God she knew!" she sobbed. "We wanted to tell you guys but we didn't know how" I responded. I was really starting to worry. What if they didn't accept me? But they should, I mean they are my parents and I am their daughter.

"Oh God David! Oh God!" my mom clung to my dad as if he as if he was the only thing keeping her standing.

The next thing I knew my dad had dragged my mom and Jenny out of the room. I tried my best to hear them but I only heard bits and pieces of it.

"What kind of friend-"

"-not what it sounds like!"

"-Abby-"

"Oh God our daughter is sick!"

"-"

"Shut up!"

"We need - doctor to-he can -convince-mutant-"

"She's not sick! You guys are misunderstanding things!" That was the loudest.

It was a good half hour before they came back in, the only thing was, Jenny didn't come back.

"Where's Jenny?"

_Silence _

"Mom?" "Dad?"

"Jenny went home"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, the doctor said you'd be able to leave in an hour or so, he also gave us some painkillers for you" my mom handed me a small orange bottle containing a multitude of pills. From then on no one said a word until we got home.

- 

AN: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter :D The X-Men will be showing up in one of the later chapters. The first few are what is happening to Abby and Jenny and how they get to Xavier's C:


	2. I'm Not Crazy!

AN: Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Like I said before I sadly do not own any of the X-Men characters, Marvel does. I just own my OC's. Also, Montcrest Asylum doesn't exist as far as I know. I just made it up on the spot, and if it does exist then I wonder how the heck do I know about it :l

-

The drive home was extremely uncomfortable. My mom hadn't said anything to me since we left the hospital. My dad didn't even turn on the radio. Luckily I had my iPod with me. From the looks of it, it would be another half hour until we got home so I put my earphones in and turned my iPod on. I smiled when I noticed what song was playing.

-That is the elephant in the room

_Well is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume_

_Is automatically radically gay? _

_But look at his coiffed and crispy locks_

_Look at his silk translucent socks_

_There's the eternal paradox  
Look what we're seeing_

_What do we see?  
_

_Is he gay?  
Of course he's gay  
Or European? _

_Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
IS he gay or European? _

_Well hey don't look at me!  
You see they bring their boys up different_

_In those charming foreign ports_

_They play peculiar sports  
in shiny shirts and tiny shorts_

_Gay or foreign fella? _

_The answer could take weeks  
They will say things like "ciao bella" _

_While they kiss you on both cheeks_

_Oh please  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray _

_Depending on the time of day _

_The French go either way _

_Is he gay or European?  
_

_There! Right there!  
Look at that condescending smirk!  
Seen it on every guy at work_

_That is a metro hetero jerk  
that guy's not gay, I say  
no way-_

After a few more show tunes we reached my house. As soon as my dad unlocked the door I went right to my room and landed on my bed with an 'oomph'. The whole fiasco wore me out. I changed into my pajamas and slowly tucked myself into bed.

-

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTT_

_Gah_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT

_Rawr_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT

Dangit what is that sound! Oh right, it's my phone. I put it on vibrate. I opened my phone to see that I had three text messages, about five missed calls and one voicemail. And it's only been a day, wow I'm popular. I heard the door creak a little and quickly pretended to be asleep.

"David, are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

_Hmmm? Mom? _

"Of course Carrie. Look at what she almost did! We have to do what's best for her…"

_Dad? _

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting them to know I was awake. I wonder what they're talking about. What's best for me?

"She could be telling the truth" _Yay! Go mom! _

"She can't be. I mean, we're not mutants! So she just can't be" _Boo Dad! You suck! _

__"For Christ's sake Carrie she almost killed herself!" _No I didn't_

"Well if you say so…" _No mom! Don't say that! Arg! Time to 'wake up'._

I shifted positions so I was lying on my stomach and I pretended to stretch. "Hi mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, still pretending to just wake up.

"Your father and I would like to discuss something very important with you" my mom said. Oh boy. I do not like the sound of her voice right now.

"It's about what happened yesterday"

"Alright" I nodded.

"What happened yesterday was dangerous and you need to understand from our point of view, hearing your daughter tell you that she thinks she can fly is very distressing-" my dad cut her off "-it was cute when you were five but to hear you say this now is just-it's just wrong!" Way to make me feel better dad. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But Dad, I really can fly! Just watch!" I said standing up. My Dad quickly pushed me back down onto the bed so I was sitting. "See, when you say things like that you make us worry," he said. He suddenly couldn't meet my eyes and looked anywhere else he could.

"Which is why we've arranged for you to go somewhere where you'll be safe and taken care of"

"Wait what?" What he just said hit me like a ton of bricks. Somewhere where I'll be taken care of? It sounds like he's hired some hit men to take me out behind a barn and shoot me!

"Abby try to understand that we're only doing this for your own good…you'll be safer there" Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God! I definitely did _not _like the sound of that.

My dad moved to the window and started to stare at something outside. I moved to see what he was looking at. **No**. It was a white pure white van with the words "MONTCREST ASYLUM" printed on the side. I saw two large men and three women, all dressed in white, come out of the van.

"Oh God dad you didn't! You aren't! How can you do this?" I screamed feeling hot tears run down my face. It isn't true! It just isn't true. I'm still dreaming. I'm still in the hospital and I'm having this weird dream because I hit my head. That's it. Yeah.

Oh no. The look on my parent's faces tell me that it's real.

_DING DONG DING DONG _

Oh shit! That's the doorbell! I took one last look at my parents' guilt stricken faces before I bolted out the back door. Shit, I'm still wearing my pajamas, which consisted of baggy grey sweatpants and a band T-shirt. Damn and I'm bear foot too.

I ran outside to the backyard and hopped the fence. I heard my mom and dad shout from my inside the house. Oh shit! Damn I'm swearing a lot. I hopped a few more fences until I reached Jenny's house.

"Jenny! Jenny open up please! It's Abby! Oh gosh please just open the door!" I pounded on her backdoor. The door opened and I came face to face with Jenny's father. He looked pretty menacing right now with his six foot five-ness and his angry face.

"Jenny's gone. Damn mutant, and I suppose you knew about her?" he said angrily. I looked to my left and saw flashes of white among green and brown. "Please just let me in for a minute!" I pleaded, tears still streaming down my face. His eyes seemed to soften for a second and I had hope. But that hope was dashed away as soon as he slammed the door in my face.

Damn. Jenny must have told her dad about her and had him kick her out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another flash of white. Shit!…Wait a minute! I can fly! Why didn't I think of this sooner!

I got ready to fly; I could feel the air swirl around me, ready to lift me up. Just as I was about to lift off I was tackled down by one of the large men from the van. "NO! No! Lemme go you beast!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of his grip. I felt myself being held down by four pairs of hands.

I looked up and saw a woman in an all white uniform standing above me. She looked at me sympathetically. "This'll only hurt a bit," she said. I watched in pure horror as she pulled a small needle from her pocket. "Stop it!" I cried. "Stop it! Don't you dare touch me with that!" I continued to struggle against the scary people in white. 

She was standing over me now, trying to inject whatever it was that was in the needle into me but I kept thrashing around. Their grip on me grew tighter and I stopped momentarily from the pain, but that was all it took for the lady to stick the needle in my arm.

I felt the people let go. "What did you do to me!" I tried standing up but only fell back down. My vision was getting blurry. "Wh-what didjya do?" I slurred, my speech becoming affected. Crap, I think that was a tranquillizer. Everything's getting fuzzy…damn…

-

AN: So how did you like that? It was very interesting to write. My friends JUSt introduced me to Legally Blonde: The Musical! It rocks my socks XD


	3. This Use to be a Funhouse

AN: So hello once again I do NOT own any of the X-Men characters, Stan Lee and Marvel own them *sigh*

As for the title, the song was stuck in my head as I was writing this P:

Oh god. What have I gotten myself into? If only we hadn't decided that my parents would be ready to hear the news. This wouldn't have happened. Oh gosh they thought I was crazy! Haven't they ever read Harry Potter before? (AN: She's talking about Muggle Borns, Wizards born from human families cause Abby's dad said it was impossible for her to be a mutant because they were both human, darn Muggle :P)

I woke up a while ago in this creepy looking white room. All that's in here is a plain white bed, the window that was covered by metal bars and a door with a small window also covered in bars, in case someone wants to look inside. I feel like a caged animal. I shouldn't even be in here! I am not crazy! I am a mutant! I started pounding my fists against the wall in anger, anger at myself, anger at my parents, anger at the stupid people that work here.

Wait a minute. What the frig? Those pricks dressed me up in some stupid hospital gown! Perverts, stupid friggin' perverts. Touching an under aged girl like that. At least it doesn't tie up at the back like actual hospital gowns do.

Click click click click

Huh, sounds kinda creepy. I watched as an employee came and watched me from the small window in the door. I glared at her. Who does she think she is? Staring at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. I'm not. I wonder how I'm gonna get out of this.

"Hey! Hey you! I am not crazy!" I shouted going right up to the door. I watched as she backed away from the door. "I am not crazy and I can prove it!" She ran away before I was in the air. Dammit! Why isn't anybody listening to me! I felt like screaming, but if I did scream that would only make them think I'm even crazier.

I wonder if Jenny will notice that I'm gone. I wish I had checked my phone or at least taken it with me before I decided to run off. That's gonna nag at me forever. Oh well, nothing I can do now. I laid my head back down on the lumpy bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hm, the ceiling is a lot closer that it was a second ago, and why do I feel so weightless? Oh, I'm floating or flying I guess. Why the hell did this have to happen to me?

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I got here and I'm already sick of it. The longer I'm here the sicker I get. It smells like a hospital and looks like something out of a horror movie. The parts of the building I've seen are all some off white color and the floors are all tiled. There's an activity room somewhere here, it's only got one TV though. One TV, an old radio, a few tables for chess and whatnot, a few couches to sit on and finally windows. Windows that are made of Plexiglas and covered by metal bars.

I found out on my second day here what the windows were made of. I had tried to break a window by smashing it with a chair. Needless to say, they didn't let me out of my room for a while.

I wonder if I'm ever going to get out of here. Ugh, might as well see if anything interesting is happening outside.

AN: Sorry this one was so short! IamsorryIamsorryIamsorry! Hate me all you want but don't hate my loving character! *GLOMP* I just gave you your first e-Glomp P;


	4. But Now It's Full of Evil Clowns

AN: Hello faithful readers! Daisuki! 333 Thank you for sticking with me. I'm very grateful you haven't gotten bored of this story yet :)

Please, sit up straight (we don't want anyone to turn out like L), take off your glasses (because it's not good to wear glasses while staring at a computer) and enjoy the read! XDXDXD

(Sorry, I'm abnormally happy today because I just finished watching Enchanted again ;P)

I do not own any of the wonderful Marvel characters P;  
-

Huh. I thought I saw something out there. It looked like some sort of giant spider monkey, interesting description. I laughed at myself. I stretched myself out on the plain bed and thought about what to do to pass the time since I wasn't allowed in the activity room anymore.

I could try flying again. But it's still daytime, I usually wait until night before I start flying. They already think I'm crazy, if they find out I'm a mutant who knows what they'll do to me? I really shouldn't have said those things to that lady the first day I got here.

Although there were some nice workers here like my friend Gerald. He had been assigned to take care of me while I was here. That included bringing me breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner.

He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he's around 5"8 or 5"9 I'm guessing and I believe he is from the planet Saturn sent here by the coconut birds of destruction to enslave our planet.

I'm just kidding, he told me he was from Columbia. He told me a lot of things. He told me about his life, his parents, where he grew up, that kind of stuff. He was my only sane friend in here.

Now when I say _that_ I mean it literally. During my stay here I became friends with another person. A girl named Jill. She had schizophrenia and she wasn't that bad.

She only had one other personality, Amy. I met her, or should I say them, in the activity room. She or they was/were reading a book. Jill and Amy were as different as Pluto and the Sun.

Jill was really sporty, she told me she loved to play sports, any sport really. Then there was Amy. Amy was more of a bookworm. She'd spend all her time reading books.

It was frustrating sometimes because I couldn't tell whom I was talking to. I remember I once Amy what she looked like. She told me she had bright red hair that curled all the way to her shoulders, green eyes and pale skin. Jill, however, had very long black hair, brown eyes and sort of peachy colored skin.

They would make me spend four hours a day in a room with a therapist. I was considered, as they put it, one of their more minor cases. The therapist would usually ask me how it feels to fly and then slowly move on to why I think I could fly.

It was pretty boring. Now I know any other person would just pretend that they were being cured but not me. Why? It's because I'm a mutant. Who knows what'll happen to me out there? I've seen what happens to mutants out there in the real world. It is not pretty.

I don't need to watch the news to know what happens to mutants when they're found. They're either experimented on or killed. The rest of the world just likes to sugarcoat things. Stupid sugar.

I heard the door open and watched as my good friend Gerald brought my food in. I was too busy ranting I didn't notice how hungry I was. My stomach growled as I saw what food he was bringing in, pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice.

"Hey Gerald" I said smiling.

"How's everything going?" he asked, setting the tray of food down. I gave him a generic answer and started scarfing food down my throat. Man, I was hungry.

I finished off the last of my orange juice and sat back. I noticed Gerald was still here which was weird. Normally he'd just bring me my food and then leave. I turned to him and asked why he was still here. "Well I- erm, this is kind of hard to say…" he rambled.

"Just wait a it, you'll figure it out" he said. He stood up to leave. "Wait!" I stood up and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?" he suddenly couldn't look me in the eye anymore. Just like my parents had right before they sent me away. Oh no, no no no no no no no no no! Something bad was going to happen.

"Gerald" I said in a deathly calm voice. "What have you done?"

"I had to Abby, it's my job"

"What? What did you do?"

"I…I drugged your food…"

Suddenly I felt it. It was like something cool had just been dumped on me and was slowly making it's way from my head to the rest of my body. I suddenly felt dizzy and grasped the side of my bed to keep me from falling.

I looked up at Gerald. Everything was getting blurry. Things started getting fuzzy, shapes started to turn into just colors and then blackness.

I felt like I was sitting in snow or ice. It was all so cold. I opened my eyes and saw I was in what looked like an interrogation room you see in shows like CSI or Law and Order. 

I saw my reflection in the two-way mirror. I looked like someone had just thrown me into a pool with my clothes on, dragged me out, brow dried my entire body and stuck me in this room. The only things in here were a chair, a desk and the chair I was sitting on.

I watched in silence as a man in black sat in front of me. He looked like K from men in black only not cool and holding a briefcase. K doesn't hold briefcases he holds guns. He smirked. Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"Yes. You did" he answered the smirk never leaving his lips.

Prick

"My name is Frank DeWitt and I am here to talk to you about something quite serious" he said leaning forward in his chair.

"What I have in my briefcase are pictures, pictures of you exhibiting some unusual behavior" Ew. He sounds like some perverted old man. Oh shit, I really hope I didn't say that out loud.

"You did"

"Dammit!"

-

AN: I'm not entirely sure if it's called a two-way mirror. I wikipedia'd it but you can never really trust Wikipedia for the truth. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter was so short and kinda dragged on. I had planned for this to be the chapter where Jenny rescues Abby buuuut…things didn't turn out that way


	5. Everyone's a Hero

AN: Chapter Five of chrysalis! Woo! We got that far! Hooray! If anyone has noticed or wondered this, then yes, I have been using song titles as Chapter titles. Oh well. Enjoy ! :D

I ALMOST FORGOT! I do not own any of the fabulous Marvel characters. Only Jenny and Abby. They are my precious little kittens, lol.

I sat in the room with the DeWitt guy for quite a while. We talked about certain things such as airplanes, flying and music. When I say _we _I mean _he _talked. I listened. I didn't even know why I was there. Like hell I was going to talk!

"I know why you're here Abby" he said.

"How do you know my name?" I glared.

"I know a lot of things about you Abby" and there was his damn annoying smirk.

God, I wish I could rip that smirk off his face and I mean it literally. Let's see him try to smirk with his lips missing. Damn creepy old man.

"I know that your parents sent you here" I flinched at that. "I know why you're in here" He seemed to be pleased with my reactions.

"And…I know what you are"

I gasped and looked up to meet his gaze. "What are you talking about?"

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a bunch of pictures. He slowly laid them out in front of me. Oh no. Shit. Fnck. Dammit! These were pictures of me, at night, flying! Crap! "How did you get these? I thought they didn't allow camera's inside people's rooms"

"Oh I have my ways" he replied. I was really starting to get pissed off at this guy.

"But don't worry" he said. "Soon you'll be away from this awful place and into one of our lovely research labs"

"Like hell I will!" I shouted, anger building up inside me with every passing second.

"You don't have a choice my dear" He put the photos of me back into his briefcase and made his way to the door.

"Goodbye Miss Song" and with that he left. I was left alone and slowly a plan began to form in my head. I wonder what they must have thought when they saw me walk right up to the glass and peer inside of it.

I could barely see anything, but I did see something that made me smile. People, workers, the very people who put me in here were all behind this flimsy piece of glass.

I can only imagine the expression on their faces when they realized what I was about to do. A few seconds to late. I picked up the chair DeWitt had been sitting on and, with all of the strength I had in me, swung it as hard as I could against the glass.

Shards flew everywhere, people were screaming in pain as the shards pierced their skin. Some were luckier than others. I heard one guy scream about his eye. Poor guy. But oh well. Their fault really, for putting me in here.

I took this as my chance and flew out of the room. I started flying through random halls trying to find my way out of this maze. Suddenly I heard an alarm go off.

"_Attention all staff! Attention all staff! We have a patient on the loose! Repeat! We have a patient on the loose! Secure all exits and windows! All other patients are to report to their own rooms immediately!"_

Oh damn. It's going to be a hell of a lot harder to get out now.

I heard thundering footsteps behind me.

"There she is!"

Crap

"She's a mutant!" 

Damn

"Get her!"

Fuck 

I ran past a few more halls when took a sharp left turn and decided to hide in a storage closet that was just there. I saw two shadows in front of the door.

"Any sign of her?"

"No, but-" luckily their walkie-talkie thing they always had strapped to their waist started to go off.

"_Attention all staff, there is a mutant on the rampage on the Third Floor. She is described as small, short blonde hair, dressed in a black sweater and jeans. If you come across her sedate her and wait for the police. And be warned, she has shown signs of inhuman strength"_

"Well you heard him Bill, now we have to find an escaped patient _and _some filthy mutant"

"We should really quit this job"

"Yeah, but then who'd pay the bills? Our wives?" They shared a laugh. Their shadows disappeared.

Wait a minute! Short blonde hair. Small. Super-strength. It's Jenny! I knew she'd never leave me! I could have jumped up and down but I still needed to find her and escape.

They said the third floor. I wonder what floor I'm on right now. I opened the door slowly and looked around.

Yes. The coast is clear. I had finally found a staircase when I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth with their hand.

"Mphf! Mphf!" I struggled to get out of their grip but the person was too strong for me.

"Shhh Abby, it's me! I'm here to rescue you!" I knew that voice. The person let me go and I spun around to see who it was. It was Jenny!

I jumped up and hugged her with all my might. "Relax girl, we're not home safe yet" she said returning my hug.

"I have a plan" she said. She punched a huge hole in the wall and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Okay Abby, this is where your flying ability is going to come in handy" she said.

It took me a second to figure out what she meant. We were still on the third floor. And she had just jumped out the window. Crap. I'd have to fly us to safety. Dammit!

"You could have told me about your plan before!" I said wrapping my arms around her. The cool air felt good against my skin. I'd been deprived of it for weeks.

"Well it all worked out didn't it?" She laughed. She had a point. I made sure to fly low so other people wouldn't see us. Once we were a safe distance away I set us both down behind a convenience store.

It was then that emotion caught up to me. I started laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! Abby are you okay?" she gasped. I laughed and nodded.

"I-I'm *hic* just s-so *hic* happy! I-I d-didn't *hic* know if I-I was ever *hic* g-going to get out of *hic* there!" I sobbed. She smiled and used her sleeve to wipe my tears away. I must have looked pretty sick right then.

"Well first things first" she started standing up. "We gotta find somewhere safe to stay" she finished. I agreed. The asylum had probably called the police by now; it still wasn't safe for us.

"Just how tired are you?"

-

Oh fnck. Why did I _ever _agree to this plan? Oh that's right. The police was hunting us so now here I was carrying Jenny on my back while we flew over one of the Great Lakes. I can practically _hear _that Tony the Tiger voice. _This is just grrrrrrreat!_

"Abby. You're ranting out loud again" She said still clinging onto my back. I tightened my grip on her legs as we flew by a bunch of birds.

"Sorry, this is just really stressful" I apologized.

"Don't worry, once we get settled I'll explain everything" I nodded. The rest of the trip was silent.

It was quite a while before we saw land, but when we did it practically brought tears to our eyes. I let out a sigh of relief. Even though Jenny didn't weigh that much it was still a hassle. I was only use to making myself fly, not other people. I practically dumped her on the ground as soon as we landed.

It was then that I noticed she had her backpack with her. She pulled out some clothes and tossed them to me. "Change into those quickly before someone sees you" she ordered.

I looked around for a tree or a bush to change behind. Damn. Nothing. Well then it's a good thing I have a good body from all that flying practice and something called genetics. My mom has a really fast metabolism and I was lucky enough to inherit it.

Once I was finished changing I tossed the ugly gown I was wearing into the lake. Maybe someone would find it and think I drowned trying to escape?

"So…now that we're here wanna tell me what I missed?" I asked hesitantly. Jenny shook her head. "What now?" I groaned.

"Okay, so we've managed to get you out of the crazy house and we've managed to evade the police, for _now_. All that's left for us to do is figure out where we are and find a place to stay" she said it so casually, as if she'd done this before.

I slapped my forehead with my hand. "This'll be loads of fun" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

It wasn't long before we found people. We came up with some story about how we were on a school trip and we got lost. On the plus side we did find out where we were. We were in Rochester, New York. Not bad if I do say so myself.

There was one lady who was even nice enough to show us this place called The Door. It was like an apartment for people who were running away, traveling or in need of a place to stay. It was only $30 a night. Great.

-

"Alright so now we've managed to escape the police, we know where we are _and _we have a safe place to stay. Can we talk about it _now_?" I said flopping down onto my bed. Ah, it felt good.

I heard Jenny sigh and knew that I won. "All right, but it's a long story" she warned.

"That's what they always say"

-

AN: Please forgive any mistakes I made with New York. I've never been there and I got my information from Google, the Internet and a map. I never did tell you where they lived, did I? Well Abby and Jenny live in Brampton, Ontario, Canada.

As for The Door, there's a place like that near where I live but it's called something else. It really is quite cool. My friends and I have thought about living there while we're in University. We're still looking for apartments and I'm rambling about my life again. Whoops.


	6. What I've Done

AN: Chapter Six of Chrysallis! I. Am. So. HAPPY! YAY! Anyways I do not own yada yada Marvel owns them yada yada. So in this chapter you'll see a bit of the X-Men. Hoorah!

-

Wow. This was all a bit hard to take in. Jenny had told me that after she and my parents had left the room to talk they started yelling at her, saying that she knew I was crazy and didn't tell anyone about it.

She told me she tried to explain to her that I was a mutant but they wouldn't listen.

She said that my parents told her they were going to send me away someplace. She told me that my dad had slapped her and told her to go home so she did.

As soon as she got home she started calling my phone and texting me to warn me since she was afraid my dad would hit her again.

That's something I never mentioned either. Jenny's dad was pretty violent. He wasn't exactly abusive but he was violent. He never touched her inappropriately; his violence was what drove her mom to leave him.

Some days if she was late coming home or if she spilled something her dad would punch a wall of break a window and tell her to clean it up.

I asked her what happened with her and her dad. She flinched when I asked that. She said she ran to her dad, begged and pleaded him to help me. Then she told him that she was a mutant and she guess something in him just snapped because the next thing she knew he threw her out of the house.

"You mean figuratively?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I mean _literally_. He picked me up by my arms and legs and _threw _me out of the house. Then he threw out my stuff from my bedroom window" I saw her start to shake. I laid my head on her shoulder. "He told me to leave and that if I did come back he'd call the police to come take me away"

"One of the things he threw was my backpack so I packed whatever I could fit in it and went back to the hospital to get you" she paused and took in a breath.

"When I got there the nurses told me that you went home already so I went to your house. Then your parents told me that you were already gone, they wouldn't tell me anything else" My parents were such jerks.

"Anyways, after that I waited until my dad went to work before I went back to my house. I took anything I could carry, jewelry, cash, food, everything I would need" by now she was sobbing. It hurt to think that our parents could do something like this to us. My parents had sent me to a crazy house and her dad kicked her out.

We were still kids legally! How could they do this? I looked through her bag and found what I was looking for, chocolate. I unwrapped the chocolate bar and waved it in front of her face.

Chocolate was the one thing that would calm her down, that and a shower. She thanked me and started nibbling on the piece of chocolate. She finished explaining how she found me. She broke into my house and found the phone number for the Asylum and then used the stolen cash to get a taxi there.

The reason why it took so long was because every time she went there they wouldn't let her in, so she waited until visiting hours to break me out.

"So now what should we do?" I asked. She sighed.

"We should disguise ourselves, we should probably hit the hair salon as soon as we both take a nice shower. I haven't had one in a whole week" I nodded. They only let us shower for five minutes at the asylum. That was only enough to wash our hair. She let me use the shower first because she was just that cool.

I quickly stripped and turned on the shower. Ah. It felt good to be able to just relax and enjoy the water. Thankfully this place had small mini shampoo and conditioners, just like a hotel. I love this place already.

After a few more minutes I got out of the shower feeling exhausted which is weird because normally when people take showers they feel refreshed. I changed back into the clothes Jenny had given me when we got here and checked myself out in the mirror.

Shoulder length black hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a small scar on my forehead from when I tried to show my dad my mutation. Yep, that was me. But on the happy side, I loved the outfit Jenny had gotten me, I was wearing an off the shoulder black shirt and blue jeans. It was simple yet cute.

"Okay Jenny, your turn" I called out. I lay on my stomach on my bed and looked at our new home. There were two beds, a kitchen, a mini fridge, a window, a desk and a TV. The walls were orange and there was a fuzzy blue carpet on the floor. Despite the colors everything was nice. I really hope that everything will work out now.

-Somewhere in Westchester, New York-

_RING RING_

RING RING

RI-

"Ororo Munroe speaking"

"Storm?"

"Logan?"

"Check the Channel 5 news"

_"—and in other news there was a break in at Montcrest Asylum in Ontario, Canada only a few hours ago. Two teenage girls were seen exiting the building; they are believed to be mutants so be on the lookout for these two potentially dangerous girls" _Storm watched as they showed a clip of a girl punch a whole through the building and another girl flying them out. _  
_

"_The mutants have been indentified as Jennifer Rivers and Abby Song of Brampton, Ontario. The girls are believed to have a hand in what happened on Alcatraz Island-" _Storm turned off the TV, upset by what the news anchor had just said.

"Looks like we have two new mutants to find" Storm said. Logan sighed.

"Let me guess, you want me to go look for them?" Storm smiled.

"Thanks Logan"

"Anytime"

-

AN: OOH! So the X-Men have finally made an appearance! Took them long enough right? P; Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make the next one better.


	7. Haircuts, Hairdye and Porn

AN: Chapter Seven already! Yay! I do not own any of the fabulously wonderful Marvel characters, Stan Lee does. Anyways, I hope you keep enjoying this fanfic!

-

I woke up to a hard slap on my bum. "Ow!" I heard Jenny laugh. "What was that for?" I sat up angrily. "Hey, it's not my fault the only thing that'll wake you up is a hard slap on the ass" she continued to laugh.

"Well it's that time of day where we have to disguise ourselves from the police and whatnot!" Jenny said clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh cheer up, we got away didn't we?" she said as if she was talking to a child. I nodded and put on my shoes.

I made sure Jenny had the key to the apartment right before we left. We also made sure to have a hood or a hat covering our faces. We didn't want anyone to recognize us. Lucky for us there was a hair salon just a block away from the apartment.

We started talking about what we wanted to do with our hair while we waited for a chair to be open. Jenny said that since her hair was already short she'd have to dye it. She had really light blonde hair that she had in a sort of layered bob. As for me, I'd have to cut and dye my hair. Goodbye my beautiful silken locks.

"Someone's being a little overdramatic" Damn it. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. Who knows what kind of trouble I could get into someday?

"Excuse me girls but there are two chairs available now" one of the employees said.

Jenny and I got up and sat down onto the chairs and waited for our hairdressers to come. Jenny and I smiled at each other. Despite everything, it was pretty exciting. Hiding from the law, changing our appearance and everything.

When the hairdressers came and asked us what we would like Jenny told her hairdresser to surprise her and I said that I wanted to dye my hair bright blue and have it layered. Yep, this was going to be awesome.

-

"Wow Jenny! You look awesome!" I gasped. Her hair looked awesome, it was now black and had multicolored streaks. "You do too!" She replied. I checked my hair in the mirror; my long black hair was gone. Now I had bright blue hair. I looked like a fairy. We giggled and thanked the hairdressers.

Jenny made sure to give them both a generous tip for making us look awesome.

"So now what?" Jenny asked as she twirled around on the sidewalk, earning some stares from other people. "Hmmmm, I say we go back to the apartment and relax, it's been a long day" I answered. I had checked the clock at the hair salon right before we left.

"What time is it?"

"7:30 last time I checked"

"Dang" 

We headed back to the apartment slowly, taking in everything as we passed. The small family shops, the bakeries, the bookstores. Everything. It all looked so nice compared to what we were use to. Don't get me wrong; we've had a nice life up until this month.

I just meant that it was nice to see all the family shops. Everything here looked so cozy. It was way better than where we lived. We use to live in a suburb with all the perfect little houses all lined up nice and perfect.

It was nice during the summer because we could play jump rope in the street and not worry but it did have its downsides. Like how everyone would know each other and how gossip spreads like wildfire.

One time Jenny had convinced me to sneak out with her to go see an R rated movie and within the next few days the whole neighborhood knew. The thing I'll probably miss from home is eating my mom's food, my stuff and our only other close friend.

But that's a story for another day when I'm not hiding from the police. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize we had made it back to the apartment until Jenny hit me in the head with a pillow.

"What's wrong Abs?" she asked as she settled herself onto her bed. She motioned for me to sit down too. We both sat down cross-legged across from each other on our own beds.

"I was thinking about all the things I'm gonna miss from home" I told her. She shifted her position so she was lying on her stomach. I could tell this was making her uncomfortable but I couldn't stop talking. "All the stuff that's happened this month is just so crazy and everything that happened today was just so crazy. It feels like a dream" I started to play with a lock of hair.

"I know what you mean" was all she said. We both sat in silence until Jenny rolled onto her back and accidentally turned on the TV (She rolled onto the remote).

_ "I'm not sure I can do this Rick!"_

"Don't worry sugar, I'll be gentle" 

"_Ooh! Ooh God Rick!"_

"Well hot damn Jen. It appears we've found the porn channel" I said breaking the silence.

_"Oh Rick!"_

"Felicity!"

Jenny and I burst out laughing. It wasn't one of those 'haha that was SO funny' laughs. It was the best kind of laugh, the kind where it's so funny there's no noise and you're just shaking. That's the best kind of laugh. We finally calmed down after a minute or two, our sides aching from all the laughing.

I crawled over to the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Click

_ "But Marge!"_

Click

_ "Just think happy thoughts"_

Click

_"Everything in this room is edible, even I am edible but that children is called cannibalism and is frowned upon by __**most **__societies"_

"Ohmygodit'!" translation? Oh my God it's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! Jenny loves this movie. I do too, but not as much as she does.

The movie was already at the part where Willy was showing the kids his valley of candy with the chocolate waterfall. Augustus was just about to fall into the chocolate river.

_PLOP!  
_  
Correction. Augustus had just fallen in the chocolate river.

"I miss my iPod," I said out loud. The movie had just ended and now another movie was starting.

"At least you had one" Jenny said back. She had a point. At least I had an iPod, her dad wouldn't get her one and she didn't have the money.

"Hey, how come your dad had all that money at your house?" I looked up at her from my spot. "I'm just as surprised as you are" she shrugged. "How much money do you have anyways?" "About five hundred dollars" my jaw dropped.

"Yeah that was my reaction when I found it"

-

"Logan, how do you intend to find them? The news says that they were in Canada when they escaped"

"Yeah, do you think they'd wanna stay in Canada? Remember what Rogue did when she discovered her powers? She skipped town. They'll probably do the same thing. Canada's the last place I'm gonna look"

"Well where are you now?"  
"Buffalo"

-

AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Wooo! Wolverine is on the move! Woo! Again my geographical information is coming from Google Maps. If I got anything wrong then I am sorry and please tell me because I am not good in Geography.


	8. Singing: Coyote Ugly Style!

AN: Disclaimer. I do not own X-Men. Hope you enjoy this

-

It's been a week since we got here and everything's been good. Jenny and I had been watching the news to make sure we weren't on it. We had gone grocery shopping and even bought some new clothes! It was great; things were finally starting to look up.

I had just finished changing out of my pj's when Jenny woke up. "Morning Jenny" I said warmly. For some reason I just woke up in a really good mood. "G'morning" she said as she stretched. I got up and poured the both of us some yummy cereal.

"What should we do today?" I asked through a mouth full of cereal. She made a disgusted face as I spoke.

"We should use today as a day to celebrate our freedom before we get jobs that we need" she said putting on her bra.

"We spent two hundred dollars on food and clothes already and lets not forget our hair. That cost us ninety dollars together along with the tip we gave them" she finished.

I felt my shoulders drop a little. She probably saw that too. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, at least its summer vacation, we won't have to worry about school for another two months" that made me feel a little better.

"That's true," I agreed. After getting dressed and cleaning up the dishes we decided we would go and explore the city the whole day and then look for jobs tomorrow.

-

I never expected today to be so much fun. We went to an arcade, had ice cream, met some cute guys and were even chased around by one of those preachers on the street corner (AN:I mean those people who stand on the side of a busy street yelling out about God and all that stuff. I'm a Christian myself but sometimes those people scare me because they just pop out of nowhere).

It was fun but after a while we decided to hit a bar. The bar was loud, crowded and smelled of beer and smokes. It was perfect. Jenny and I sat down at the bar and ordered us both a beer.

Surprisingly the bar tender didn't ask us for our ID's, which was great since we were years under the legal drinking age, but today was a happy day of celebration. It should be okay to bend the rules just this once. We held up our glasses and cheered.

A few people sitting near us just rolled their eyes and mumbled incoherently. Jenny and I just laughed at them. We were too damn happy to care. That's when Jenny noticed something near the back of the bar.

"Abby! They have a karaoke machine!" I looked over to where she was pointing and she was indeed right. This place had a karaoke machine, and a small stage.

"So _that's_ where the music had come from" How did I not notice that?

"Oh Abs, I love how clueless you are sometimes"

People had already gone up there and sang but none of them were that special. Not to brag but Jenny and I had good voices. After all, we were in a glee club for five years.

"Should we show 'em how it's done?"

"You show 'em, I'll watch"

After many minutes wasted on trying to get me to sing Jenny leaned over the bar and asked the bartender to put on a certain song. She took one last swig of beer and marched right up to the stage. I noticed some people stop what they were doing and watch her march up to the stage. I gotta give it to her, Jenny did have guts.

I took another sip of my beer and noticed that some scary looking guy was staring at me. It didn't really bother me much, there were always scary looking guys staring at girls in bars. I turned back to Jenny and grinned when I heard the song start to play.

I watched Jenny do a twirl while picking up her mike at the same time. Lucky for her they were cordless mikes; otherwise she would have fallen right on her ass. __

Yeah, Yeah

Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

__She started moving around the stage, twisting and turning which earned a few cheers. __

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

She started jumping up and down and so did some of the people in the crowd. And that creepy guy is _still _staring! What the heck is his problem! Really! If he wants to hit on me then just hit on me I don't care!

_Round and round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends_

Do this, do that  
Can't deal, can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye

She started to get more bold and started dancing for real on the stage. The crowd seemed to love it._ 'Just wait until they find out how old she is' _I thought with a laugh. __

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on

She flashed a smile at me before turning back to the audience.

_Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away_

Next there was a guitar solo in the song so I watched as Jenny started dancing in the crowd. I checked to see if the guy was still watching me. He wasn't, he was watching Jenny now.

_Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy_

Soon enough she was dancing her way to me. Oh no, she's not going to drag me into this is she?

"C'mon Abby, sing!" I rolled my eyes. Of course she was, sneaky girl. I stood up and grabbed the mike from her.

_ Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away_

We sang the last couple of lines together as we danced back on stage. Some of the crowd started cheering, demanding an encore. Jenny and I looked at each other and knew we were in for a long night.

-

AN: Ta-dum! As for the legal drinking age thing I did some research and most of it said that the legal drinking age for New York was 21 and they are not 21 yet. 


	9. Wolverine

AN: So how'd you like the last chapter? Good? Bad? So so? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men characters or any other Marvel characters. Only my own OC's.

I woke up the next day with a terrible headache. I held my head in pain. Oh gosh. What a night last night was. I saw a piece of paper with a name and a phone number taped to the TV.

I slowly got out of bed and examined it. Suddenly the memories from last night came crashing back to me.

-Flashback-

"Come on girls sing us another one!" one of the guys called out. Others made catcalls and wolf whistles. I just rolled my eyes at them. Ah well, today was all about celebration right?

We looked over to the guy in charge of the music and he just shrugged. Well if it's what the people wanted then who are we to deny them?

A few more beers and songs later Jenny and I were singing and dancing on the bar Coyote Ugly style. It was so much fun. More fun than anything we'd ever done before. That sounded really sexual just now.

I scanned the crowd for the creepy guy and yep. There he was sipping away at his beer while he talked to some waitress.

I felt someone's hand on my leg and yelped as I almost fell of the counter. Jenny stopped dancing as the music stopped. We turned around and saw the bartender had grabbed me.

"Sorry ladies, the manager said that's enough, you two will have to leave" there were multiple groans and protests from our audience.

I turned and took a theatrical bow. Several of the people around clapped while Jenny did the same. "Well it was fun but if we must be of then we must," I announced before jumping off the bar. "Yep, it was fun but alas, we gotta go" I heard Jenny say behind me.

We were halfway down the street when I got the feeling we were being followed. I nudged Jenny. She turned, "I think we're being followed," I whispered. She got out her compact and held it to her face. She nodded and pretended to be applying make up to her face.

"They could just be going the same way we're going," I suggested. All of a sudden I left a hand on my shoulder. I let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Hey kid, I didn't mean to scare you" I heard a gruff voice say. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the creepy looking guy from the bar. I looked around and noticed that there weren't many people around besides Jenny, myself and the bar creep.  
"Are you two girls Abby and Jenny?" he asked. Oh shit. Someone had recognized us! I froze up. Jenny's face looked like she just caught my parents having sex.

I had the misfortune of doing that when I was younger. It was not a pretty sight. Ever since that night I could never look at cherries the same way again.

I opened my mouth and said the only thing that came to mind. "Help! Stranger danger! Rape! Help someone please!" I screamed as loud as I could. A couple of people stopped to see what was going on.

Soon Jenny was screaming that too. The creepy guy looked pissed. "Oh God Jenny run!" I screamed. We both took of towards the apartment doing our best to get away from the guy.

"Oh shit Abby he's following us!" Jenny screamed. We ran harder. I could see the apartment in front of us, just one door, two staircases and another door and we'd be safe from this maniac.

"Jenny do you have the key?" I saw her frantically dig through her pockets looking for the key. "I found it!" just as she said that I felt someone grab my arm, no doubt the creepy guy, and pull me back. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Listen kid, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm trying to help you" I heard the person say. I watched Jenny run reach the doors before she noticed that I wasn't there.

"I'm from a boarding school called Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters in Westchester, it's a school for mutants, you two'll be safe there" I felt him slip something into my hand. "If you two are interested then call me by the end of the day tomorrow, otherwise I'm leaving" and then suddenly he was gone.

-End of Flashback-

I looked down at my arm and saw a nice big bruise starting to form from where the guy had held me. Man, he had a killer grip. I wonder if he was a mutant too. I heard Jenny stir and knew she would soon wake up. I sat cross-legged on my bed and waited for her to wake up.

"Jenny, you awake yet?" I half asked half yawned.

"Meow" was her muffled reply. She was hidden under her blanket; the only visible part of her body was her left arm, which was dangling off of the bed.

"What are you a cat now?" I teased.

"Meow" I sighed. "Well guess what? Remember that guy from last night? The one who chased us down to our apartment?" she moved her arm up and down. That meant yes.

"He told me he was from a school called Xavier's and that it's a boarding school for mutants like us! Isn't that great?" I chirped. She moved her arm up and down again.

"Jenny would you please take this seriously? He said we have until the end of the day to call him. Otherwise he's gone" I sighed flopping back down onto my bed. I heard her sheets move and heard a thump. She fell off her bed again.

"Well alright, if it means so much to you then we can go" she said brushing herself off. I stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"That's what you want to do right? Besides, it sound's like fun and our education is very important. We're going into our last year of high school" she said as a matter of fact.

I couldn't contain myself and started jumping up and down like a kid. "Oh !" I said hugging Jenny repeatedly. "I'll pack our things, you call the number on the piece of paper" I said pointing to the TV.

"No, since you seem to know him better, you call him, I'll pack" "besides, you suck at packing stuff" she had a point. I nodded and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and waited.

_RIII-_

"Hello?" came a gruff voice.

"Um, hi, Logan? This is Abby from last night" I said nervously. Even on the phone he was intimidating. 

"Oh, hey kid. So are you two coming or what?" I nodded.

"Well?" Oh right! I just realized that we were talking over the phone and he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, Jenny is packing out stuff right now, when are you gonna be here?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Logan?"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

He hung up. Weird. I opened the door and voila. There he was on the other side.

"What did you do sleep on the sidewalk?" Jenny questioned. "No, I slept in the car" she rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, cause _that's _so much better"

"So how did you even know where to find us or what our names are?" Jenny asked as she continued packing. Logan and I sat down on the beds as she packed.

"I saw you two on the news a while ago, the Principle of the school told me to pick you girls up since it looked like you girls would need somewhere to go" he answered.

"So what's your mutation?" Jenny asked this time. We heard what sounded like someone sharpening a knife and saw that Logan had three metal claws on each hand.

"I can heal too" he said.

"Neat"

-

AN: So there is Chapter Nine of Chrysallis. Hope you all are still enjoying this. I would hate for someone to hate this. Teehee. 


	10. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

AN: WOO! I do not own any of the wonderful X-Men characters. Marvel does. But that's okay because I have been having a Disney movie marathon and nothing can make me sad right now. Sunshine and ponies and rainbows!

We had been traveling for about fifteen minutes in Logan's car before any of us decided to break the silence.

"So…" I started. Jenny and I had decided to sit in the back since Logan still intimidated us. I mean he did chase us down the street like a madman.

"If you were gay" I started.

"That'd be okay" Jenny continued.

"I mean cause hey" I started making little hand gestures.

"I'd like you anyway" Jenny pointed at me.

"Because you see-"

Logan interrupted our singing by turning on the radio. At least it wasn't quiet anymore. Surprisingly our stuff fit in the front seat of Logan's car.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being shaken by my shoulders. "Abby we're here" I heard someone say right by my ear. I tried to swat the person away but they caught my hand and dragged me out of the car, forcing me to stand on my own two feet.

"Grawr. Carry me woman!" I said acting like some King. I heard Logan laugh as Jenny sighed and carried me on her back. "So I suppose you want me to carry you and all our stuff?" I heard Jenny say. Lucky for her, Logan decided to help her carry our stuff in.

As soon as we got through the front doors a very pretty African woman with pure white hair greeted us. She gave Logan a hug first before introducing herself. She told us that she was Ororo Munroe, or Storm, the headmistress of Xavier's.

She had also said that Jenny and I would be roommates and that since it was a Saturday, most of the students were sleeping in. It was only 10 o'clock. Jenny and I thanked her as Logan led us to our room.

He explained to us that the school was divided into floors and wings. The first floor was where the classrooms, kitchen, common room and library were, the second floor was the girl's dorms and the third floor was the guy's dorms.

Then he started off on some rant about summer and us being hormonal teenagers with powers and all. I tuned him out sometime after he started talking about how he caught two teenagers almost doing it last week.

I felt Jenny dump me on my bed. Ah, the bed feels so soft and comfy. I didn't notice I started rolling around on the bed until Jenny asked me what I was doing.

"The bed is just _soooo_ comfy! Gahhhh…" I started rolling all over the bed again. So comfy and warm and soft and comfy! I could practically see Jenny on the ground laughing at my reaction.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! These sheets _are _very comfy!" I whined. Jenny just continued to laugh at me. I asked her if she needed unpacking, she said no but being the good friend I am, I decided to help her anyways.

We were just about done unpacking when we heard loud thumbing and shouting coming from the room above us. "What the buck?" Jenny said staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe some guy and his roommate are having wild and crazy sex" I suggested.

"Only one way to find out" Jenny said before going off to investigate. I finished unpacking everything and then decided to follow in her footsteps. I flew up the stairs since flying was faster and was surprised to see two half naked guys and Jenny frozen to the wall.

Everything was silent for a moment. First there were multiple cracking sounds and then Jenny freed herself from the wall using her super strength to get out. I sort of felt sorry for the guys, Jenny looked _pissed_.

She started walking towards the guys looking ready to fight. I watched as one of the guys turned completely to ice and the other turned to metal. Hot damn, look at those muscles.

Oh right! Jenny. I did my best to put a stop to the fight before it began but sadly they didn't listen. I flew over to the ice guy and picked him up so he was a good few feet off of the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" he struggled to get out of my grip. "As soon as you tell Ironman over there to stop fighting" I said motioning to the other guy. "Piotr stop"

After everyone had calmed down and gone back to looking normal we all introduced ourselves. The ice guy was 'Bobby' and the Tin man was 'Piotr'. We told Bobby about the noises we heard and he told us that when he had gotten out of bed he tripped over his own feet. In an attempt to save him he turned himself to ice but that didn't help at all.

Then he bumped his knee against the nightstand getting up. That's when Piotr woke up and fell out of his bed. So long story short, the guys were really clumsy.

"That still doesn't explain why Jenny was glued to the wall in ice" I stated. Bobby explained to me that Jenny had come into the room without knocking, surprising him so in his surprise he stuck her to the wall.

Well that explained that. We each said our goodbyes before going back to what whatever we were doing. "I'm hungry" Jenny said rubbing her stomach. My stomach started to growl shortly after she said that.

"To the kitchen?"

"Hells yeah"

-

AN: Hope you liked chapter ten of Chrysalis. BTW, I _**just **_noticed that I've been spelling 'Chrysalis' wrong. But I'm not going to correct it. As for the "Hells yeah" line, it's from a commercial. I can't remember which commercial but it's forever imprinted into my mind.


	11. Save the Pancakes!

AN: So Chapter eleven is here. I do not own any Marvel characters; Stan Lee and Marvel own them. I am also **very **thankful that people have been nice enough to see this story through until this chapter. It means a lot to have readers *big smile* …oh what the hey *GLOMPS*

"Eggs"

_Crack_

"Sugar"

_Fssssst_

"Milk"

_Splash_

Jenny and I had found the kitchen quite easily and decided that we wanted to eat pancakes. So here we were, making pancakes after only being here for about a half hour.

"Hey Abs, what time is it?" I heard Jenny mumble. One of her favorite things to do was cook so when she cooked she was really into it. "It's about 10:30 last time I checked," I answered as I watched her stir the pancake mix until it was just right.

I got the pan ready just in case she got inspired and tried to do something 'creative' with the pancakes. The last time she did something 'creative' I had to fly up and clean her kitchen ceiling before her dad woke up.

We noticed some other kids starting to wander the halls. Some just grabbed a bowl of cereal before leaving. Others stopped and stared at us, I heard one of the kids whispering about my hair.

Kids, I shook my head and remembered a time when I use to freak out about little things too. I was so busy thinking about the good old days I almost didn't notice Jenny attempt to flip a pancake.

I winced and waited for the pancake to fall to the floor. One flip, two flips and…she caught it. Well good for her. Me and anyone else who happened to be in the kitchen at the time started clapping. Jenny smiled and did a few theatrical bows before turning her attention back to her pancakes.

"It's time's like these when I miss Adrian," I said resting my head on my hand. I saw Jenny nod in agreement. Adrian had been our other best friend back home; he was also a mutant.

His mutation was telekinesis; sometimes he even went flying with me when Jenny wasn't around. We often called ourselves The Misfits, partly because of the fact that we were mutants and because we didn't really fit into our perfect white picket fence, tire swing neighborhood.

Although his parents made him go to a private school for boys while Jenny and I went to a normal co-ed Catholic school we were still the best of friends. Suddenly I realized something.

"Jenny! Did you talk to Adrian at all after you got back from the hospital?" I suddenly yelled. I must have started her because the next thing I knew I had three pancakes flying at me.

"_DEAR GOD ABBY! SAVE THE PANCAKES_!" she screamed. Sigh. Only Jenny would be that dramatic about pancakes.

"Toss me a plate!" I barked. Using catlike reflexes, she tossed a plate to me like a Frisbee. I caught the plate and used my ability to fly to be able to catch each of the pancakes before they hit the cold, hard floor.

Jenny clapped her hands and started cheering like a crazy person. Crazy woman. I laughed. Just then I heard someone else clapping.

********

Bobby and Piotr had just finished cleaning up the mess they made in their room (AN: Now _that _sounds _really _sexual. Either that or I just have a really dirty mind…blame my perverted friends P;) when they heard a shriek coming from somewhere downstairs.

They rushed down the stairs when they heard someone scream "_DEAR GOD! SAVE THE PANCAKES_!" from the kitchen. They entered just in time to see Abby's performance. They started applauding her as she turned around to face them.

***** 

"Hey guys" I beamed. "Want some pancakes?" I asked, knowing Jenny had made enough pancakes to feed a small army. Like I said, she really loves to cook and once she's into it, she's _really _into it.

The guys nodded and I got some extra plates and utensils out for them. We all sat down on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Bobby and Piotr sat across from Jenny and I.

We were all eating and talking about random things when two other girls came into the room. One had brown hair with two white streaks through it and the other looked as sweet as apple pie.

The girls got their own bowls of cereal and had settled themselves beside either guy. While they were doing that the guys introduced us. "Abby, Jenny, this is Rogue-" he pointed to the girl with white streaks and really nice leather gloves "-and Kitty" he pointed toward the sweet as apple pie girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Abby and this is Jenny" I said smiling. Not even a day here and we were already making friends. "Hey, are ya two new here?" Rogue asked. I had just stuffed a huge piece of pancake into my mouth so all I could do was nod.

"Cool" Kitty said eating a spoonful of cereal. "So where are you guys from?" Bobby asked. "Canada" Jenny answered.

"I love your hair Abby" Rogue complimented. I told her I loved hers too. I saw Rogue tense up when I said that. Bobby intertwined his hands with her gloved ones.

The rest of the conversation flowed smoothly, though when it came to the question about how we got here we just told them that Logan had picked us up. Rogue seemed particularly interested in that.

"So what was it like? Meeting Logan for the first time I mean?" Kitty asked leaning in. I noticed the others leaned in too. Jenny and I looked at each other. "Well we were in a bar singing karaoke when we noticed him staring at us. At first I though he was just some creeper in the bar but then afterwards when we started to head home we noticed he was following us" I paused to take a gulp of my chocolate milk.

"We got so freaked out that when he approached us we started screaming things like 'rape' and 'stranger danger'. Then he chased us down the street because we had run away from him but everything worked out in the end" I finished. By the end of the story everyone was cracking up.

"Well anyways, I know what Bobby and Piotr's powers are but what are yours?" I asked Kitty and Rogue. "When ah touch someone, even if it's the slightest touch, I absorb their memories and if they're a mutant I absorb their powers. But only for a little while" I nodded.

"And I can phase through things" Kitty said. Suddenly she started to sink through the floor. "OhmyGodshe'saghost!" Jenny screamed grabbing my arm. Rogue and Bobby just laughed as Kitty came back through the floor.

"That is awesome!" Jenny exclaimed.

*******

We had all finished breakfast in no time and decided to go our separate ways. Bobby, Kitty, Rogue and Piotr were going to watch a movie in the common room while Jenny and I were going to the library since it's the only place in the school with computers, besides other people's personal computers that is.

"So you've had absolutely no contact with him since the hospital?" I asked. Jenny shook her head. Men, Aidan's gonna be pissed. He'll think we've been avoiding him this whole month.

Wait; what if he saw the news and thinks we're criminals? He may never want to speak to us again! Jenny and I were halfway down the hall when we realized we had no idea where the library was.

We started to make our way to the common room, which was right across from the kitchen so we could ask the others for directions. When we got there we saw Bobby, Rogue and another guy sitting on the couch while Piotr and Kitty sat side by side with their backs against the couch.

I tapped Bobby's shoulder lightly. He looked up, causing Rogue to look up at the sudden movement. "Do you know where the library is? We need to use a computer badly," I whispered not wanting to disturb the others. The movie looked good.

"Yeah, you keep going down the hall, then make a left and then a right and you'll see it" We quickly thanked Bobby and ran off to the library, not caring about the strange looks we were getting from some of the other students.

Just as we were going around the last corner I crashed into something hard. 'Shit' was the only thing going through my mind. I stood up and started apologizing for knocking the person down.

"It's alright, but next time try not to run. I'm Scott Summers, one of the teachers here. Storm told me that we'd have two new students here. Abby and Jenny, right?" the person said. I couldn't help but stare at him.

Damn, for a teacher he was pretty damn hot. You could practically see his muscles through his sweater and that smile. I really hope I'm not blushing cause that would just _suck_…eggs…yes, it would indeed suck eggs if I were blushing right now.

I wonder what he'd look like without that shirt…I felt Jenny nudge me, that brought me back to reality. "Um, uh, yeah! I'm Abby and this is Jenny, the two new students you heard about" I rambled.

"If you'll excuse us, we really have to be going" Jenny said politely. Scott nodded and bid us farewell before going back to whatever magnificent thing he was doing before.

As soon as Scott was out of sight Jenny bombarded me with questions. Questions like did I have a crush on him already, what was I thinking when I got all dreamy eyed at him, how old he looked and other stuff like that.

I quickly pointed out that we had reached the library and she stopped her questioning. We immediately went to search for the computers and were pleased to find it within minutes.

We claimed a computer, sat down and opened our e-mail accounts. I cringed as I saw my inbox. 63 new messages all of them from Adrian. My eyes scanned the screen as I clicked on the oldest one from him. It was sent the very day I told my parents about my power.

_To: Abs  
From: Whodoyouthinkdumbass?_

_Hey Abs, did you tell your parents? How did they take it? I can't believe Jenny convinced you to tell your parents. THANK GOD that school is almost over. Exams suck. I am happy that my class was clever enough to think up a way to cheat on our exams without ever getting caught by the teachers. Since parts of the exam are going to be multiple choice we've come up with intricate hand gestures and dance moves for each answer. Someone will cough or tap the number of the question and then another person will do the hand gesture or dance move we came up with. Pretty clever huh?_

You know what else is great? Being in a boarding school. Why? NO PARENTS XD the downside of going to an all-boys private boarding school? There is none…well there is one…some of the guys are afraid that one of the teachers will come into their room and rape them using many different tools and lubes. Aren't boarding school guys great? E-mail me back as soon as you read this all right? Alrighty then C; 

I clicked the next e-mail.

_To: Abs  
From: Whodoyouthinkdumbass?_

Is everything all right? I e-mailed Jenny but she hasn't sent anything back. How'd it go with your parents? Do they still love you? Will they be shipping you off to sea? _**Please **__let me know soon. Anyways, I just finished taking my math exam. Oh shit, I think my teacher hears the clicking. I'm sending you this e-mail through my phone btw. Aw fnck! I g2g he's getting up from his desk. Msg back l8r!_

The next few messages were along the same lines of the first two. _'Are you okay? How'd it go? Why haven't you or Jenny been returning my calls or e-mails? You're parents keep hanging up on me'_ I went through each and every e-mail but it was the last one that almost made my heart stop.

_To: Abs  
From: Whodoyouthinkdumbass?_

_Hey Abs…I saw the news today. I can't believe those asshole news reporters tried to link you guys to what happened on Alcatraz! What happened when you told your parents? What did they do? And what happened to Jenny? I went to her house and asked for her but her dad told me to go away…after he beat me out of her house…guess I know where her super-strength comes from. Heh, well that's not really something I should joke about…_

After that I went to your house and some stuff happened…but that's not important. What is important is that you and Jenny get to safety A.S.A.P. I really wish I knew what was going on. 

_I really care about you guys and it's tearing me apart right now not knowing anything. I really miss you guys. Please, as soon as you get this, __**please **__contact me any way you can. I'm going nuts over here. My phone will always be on. I've stopped turning it off at night just in case you guys might call. Anyways…I really hope the two of you are safe. 3  
_  
I felt so bad. Here we were enjoying ourselves at this school when poor Adrian's been worried sick. I looked over at Jenny and saw her face mirror mine. I looked back and started typing a reply.

_To: Whodoyouthinkdumbass?  
From: Abs_

Hey Adrian, it's me. So much has happened lately and, *sigh* I guess I should start from the beginning? On second though, I'll just give you the cliff notes, typing the whole thing would just be a hassle for the both of us. So here it goes…

I told my parents, they thought I was crazy. I got a bad scrape on my forehead from my dad trying to stop me from 'throwing myself out the window' and went to the hospital. Jenny got into an argument with my parents. When I got home I slept. The next day my parents tell me they've decided to send me to a place where I'll be 'taken care of'. That place was an asylum. A crazy house. My parents sent me to a crazy house. Hard to believe huh? Anyways I ran away as soon as I saw the van pull up but these huge guys tackled me down and they tranquilized me like some animal!

Next thing I knew I was in some creepy little white room. I was there for three weeks until Jenny came and saved me. Some creepy guy came in and told me that he knew I was a mutant because of some illegal security cameras in my room. We broke out of there and then I flew us to New York. 

_We found a small apartment to rent and got settled in. Jenny told me that she told her dad she was a mutant and he threw her out of the house, literally. Then it took her a while, she had to do some stuff but she managed to find and rescue me. I said that already, but anyways, we were in Rochester for a week before this guy named Logan found us._

He brought us to a school for people just like us. It's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Sounds kinda lame but so far it's awesome. We've only been here a day and I think we already made some new friends. I'm really sorry we worried you. We miss you too. And it sucks that Jenny and I won't be able to go back home anymore but hey, I'm sure we'll adjust. Talk to you later ! 3 Abby 3

*******************************************************

AN: How was that? Good I hope :J


	12. John

AN: Hello people! Me again with chapter 12 of Chrysallis. Darn. If only I had known I spelt it wrong before. Oh well. If I change it's name now it'll get confused P;

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderous Marvel characters, Marvel and the incredible Stan Lee own them. However by the end of August I will _hopefully _own an Autographed picture of Stan Lee or have a picture of Stan Lee and myself. He's the Guest of Honor at Fan Expo 2010 and I _really _wanna get an autograph and picture with him! XD

Also, yes, Scott is in this. It'll explain itself later on.

*********************************************

We walked back to the common room in silence. Not knowing what to say to each other. When we got back they were already picking out a different movie. I stood in the doorway while Jenny sat down on one of the other seats. For some reason I couldn't help but stare at the guy sitting with Rogue and Bobby.

_Click  
_  
There was just something about him.

_Click_

Maybe it was cause he looked like a bad boy type.

_Click_

He looked kind of familiar…

_Click _

"Hey Abby, wanna help us pick out a movie tuh watch?" I heard Rogue ask. I looked over at her and hoped that the guy didn't notice me staring at him, but from the look on Rogue and Bobby's faces I could tell that they did. Well there goes my dignity.

Bobby and Rogue handed me some DVD's. We divided the DVD's into two piles, the ones we wanted to watch and the one's we didn't want to watch. In the end it came down to three movies, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Alice In Wonderland and an unknown DVD.

I really wanted to know what was on it just for the sake of knowing. "I say we watch the blank one"

"Why?" Kitty asked. "Well who knows what could be on the DVD? There could be _porn _on the DVD!" I squealed with excitement. "Well you're the first girl I know to ever admit liking porn" Kitty laughed.

"So you admit to knowing girls who won't admit they like porn!" Jenny suddenly yelled, drawing everyone's attention to Kitty who shrunk back.

"What? No! That's not what I meant! I-" we just laughed as Kitty started blushing. Luckily Piotr was there to comfort her. Aw, how adorable.

"How 'bout Alice In Wonderland? I saw it in 3-D when it came out an' it was amazin" Rogue suggested. "I vote for Percy Jackson!" Kitty piped in.

She glanced at Piotr before looking back at us. "And he agrees with me" she said pointing at Piotr. "So how many votes is that for each?" Bobby asked. "Well let's see…" Jenny started.

"I voted for Percy Jackson, so did Kitty and Piotr. Rogue voted for Alice in Wonderland and Abby voted for the blank DVD"

"I say we watch the blank one"

I turned slightly to see the guy I was staring at. "Suh that's two votes for the blank DVD" Rogue stated. "Make that three votes" Bobby said. "But now we have a tie now between Percy Jackson and the blank DVD" Kitty sighed as she leaned into Piotr.

"We shall haveth a battle of wits and such to decideth who choses the movie-ith!" Jenny declared doing her best Shakespeare impression. A few of us couldn't help but laugh at her. She frowned.

"Don't judge me" she huffed. "Aw. Don't worry Jenny I still love you! I said going to hug her. Too bad she moved away before I could so I landed on the hard wood floor.

"Why must you reject my love?" I cried as I pretended to faint onto her. Kitty and the other's just laughed at our antics. Not even a day here and we're already becoming friends.

_Click_

Click

Click

Gah…it's so quiet now.

I screamed making everyone around me either, jump, scream or do both.

"WHAT? What's wrong?" Bobby asked a little shaken. "I hate uncomfortable silences" I murmured. He started laughing, "that's it?" I nodded. "You sound just like John" Bobby motioned towards the guy sitting on the couch.

_Click _

So his name's John? Hm, John seems a bit to plain. He looks like an Aaron, but who am I to judge?

"Nice to meetcha John" I said warmly.

"Hey"

_Click_

"So what are we going to watch?" Kitty asked impatiently. I didn't blame her for being impatient, it's been fifteen minutes and we _still _haven't been able to decide what to watch. Damn our indecisiveness.

"Well ah don't know 'bout you guys but ah have a solution" Rogue said. She got up from her spot on the floor and grabbed both DVD's. She turned so she was facing us and held the DVD's behind her back.

"Pick a hand an' the DVD that's in it'll be the one we watch," she smiled. Smart, very smart. Why hadn't any of us thought about that sooner? Ah yes, we were too busy being indecisive teenagers. I am shamed.

"Left"

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

"Right"

"Left"

Yes! We get to watch the blank DVD! As everyone was heading back to where they were sitting I found a seat beside Jenny and waited for the movie to start. I noticed that the room had gotten darker, probably because someone had closed the curtains and turned off the lights. This just added to the suspense.

The movie started off pretty normal. It was about an innocent high school girl moving to a new town and having to go through the trouble of adjusting to the new environment. There was a bit on innuendo here and there but I thought nothing of it.

We were at a scene where she is asked to stay back after class by her young and handsome Biology teacher. That's when things changed. All of a sudden he pushed her against a wall and started touching and sucking anywhere and everywhere he could.

She tried to fight him off but soon gave into him. As the corny music started to play I realized something-

"Sweet Jesus I was right! IT _IS _A PORNO!" I shouted. I heard a couple of people laugh at my reaction.

_"Sir! We shouldn't be doing this! It's against the law!" _the girl cried as he grinds his pulsating member against her jeans.

_"Our _love_ is against the law," _he whispers into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Our love is against tha law? How corny can this guy get?" Rogue laughed. I laughed with her and pretty soon we were all laughing at how stupid this was, we didn't even notice when Logan came into the room.

Logan had been wandering around the mansion, looking for something to do. He looked around to see if there were any kids around, there were none, before lighting a cigar.

He was on his way out when he heard a scream coming from the common room. He unsheathed his claws and ran over there immediately. Needless to say, he was extremely surprised at what had caused the scream.

He saw a bunch of laughing teenagers spread out across the room watching a porno.

"What the hell is going on?" 

AN: Here's a fun little fact. As I was writing about his 'pulsating member' my mom chose to come into the room. She saw it. Hope you all have a fun laugh at that little fact. I know I would if it were someone else so laugh it up because it is funny P;


	13. AUTHORESS NOTE

**WARNING: **You **do not** have to read this if you don't want to. You can just skip to the next chapter because this entire 'chapter' is an explanation as to why Scott is in this story and why John is back at Xavier's. It'll all be explained later on in the story so go ahead and click the arrow C:

*

..

….

….

..

*

********************************************

:::::::So here it is:::::::

Jean/Phoenix didn't kill Scott in the 3rd movie. Phoenix almost did but Jean managed to gain control before that happened. She used her telekinesis to push him as far as she could before Phoenix took over.

Luckily, she had pushed him towards a road. Some people found him unconscious and brought him to a hospital. He woke up after a while and told the doctors that he had a rare eye condition and that he lost his seeing glasses so he wouldn't have to open his eyes. They covered his eyes with bandages so he wouldn't open them by accident.

He then tried to get a hold of Storm and the others but then realized that he didn't have his communicator with him. So there he was in the hospital, without his glasses or his communicator.

He heard about the cure while in the hospital and what happened in Alcatraz. He was pretty depressed because just when he thought he had gotten Jean back, she was taken away from him again. After some time he called Storm using a normal phone. At first she didn't believe him, they all thought that Jean had killed him but he managed to convince Storm to pick him up.

He was examined by Hank and after it was confirmed he wasn't another shape shifter, they welcomed him back with open arms. They got rid of his tombstone and he started teaching again.

**As for John**

Yes, Bobby knocked him out during their battle. Logan killed Jean/Phoenix before her path of destruction could get anywhere near him. Lucky him, Arclight and Callisto weren't as lucky. It was actually Logan who brought John back. He carried him into the jet rather than leave him there for the army to find. 

He and Storm were the only one's who were willing to forgive John right away. Bobby and Rogue were still a bit reluctant at first but they warmed up to him later on. They're still friends again. Kitty and Piotr didn't really know him that well. No one really mentions anything about the previous year anymore.

Storm agreed to let him come back to school. He agreed since he didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus, he missed his friends. Magneto and Mystique had been his only friends in The Brotherhood. Underneath all that stuff is a nice guy who just wants to be a normal teenager. So…yeah. There it is for any of you who decided to read this 'chapter'.

Thank you all 


	14. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

AN: HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! I am VERY HAPPY! And d'you know why? I found out that people have been reading this story. Ah, it fills me with happiness that people are reading this C:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the deliciously charming Marvel characters.

******************************************

"What the hell is going on?"

Our laughter died in our throats and we all froze. Shit. It was Logan, and he had his claws out? Well this is embarrassing. We just got caught watching porn by a teacher.

Well it was really all our fault for deciding to watch it in such an open place, or maybe it was my fault when I screamed that it was a porno.

"It's not what it looks like Logan!" Rogue said quickly. Logan looked at her with an 'as if' kind of stare. She looked down out of embarrassment.

He walked over to the TV and took away the porno we were just watching. "You're lucky Storm didn't catch you guys watching this" he said holding it up like it was a piece of dirty laundry.

"We were just curious, it was completely blank, no writing on it or anything, we didn't know what it was so we decided to watch it" Kitty said defending our honor.

We watched as he snapped the DVD in two. Well there goes my fun. "And you two" he said turning towards us. "Not even a day here and you're already causing trouble," he growled.

We all sat in silence as we waited for him to scold us. "I'll let this one slide but you all owe me," he said before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief as we all watched him walk away. We looked around and asked each other what we should all do now that he took away our source of entertainment.

Kitty suggested we all hangout at the pool, but Bobby pointed out that the little kids were using it. Piotr suggested the library while Rogue suggested going to the mall.

It took us a while to decide, because of our indecisiveness, what to do until Kitty suggested we play Hide-and-Seek tag. The guys were all against it but then went along with it when they saw how much we wanted to play.

"I haven't played this game in ages" Rogue giggled, "Me too" "same here" "yep".

"Quick question, who's going to be it?" Jenny asked everyone. There was a chorus of "not it's" followed by one "damn it all!"

"Well I guess it's settled, Jenny's it since she was the last one to say not it-" "you guys _could_ have warned me" "-anyways, the rules are these, we can hide anywhere _within _the school not counting the basement and the basketball courts. If the person that's 'it' finds you and touches you then you're it with them and it goes on until everyone is caught" Rogue explained.

"Alright you scallywags, I'm starting the count! 1…2…" Jenny announced. I'm only counting to 30" she yelled. As soon as she said that everyone started running in different directions. Rogue and Bobby ran towards the library, Kitty grabbed Piotr's hand as they disappeared through a wall and as for John, well, he just walked off someplace.

"13…14…15"

Dang it! Oh well. I started flying down the halls. I stopped when I realized what I was doing. I'm so stupid! Even if Jenny _did _find me, she wouldn't be able to reach me because I'd be flying. Duh! I chuckled to myself as I found a nice isolated hallway and watched as other people passed by. None of them noticed me though.

"_Ready or not! Here I come!" _I heard Jenny's voice echoing down the hall. A couple of minutes passed. Next came the thunderous footsteps and the next thing I knew, Kitty and Piotr had fallen through the ceiling and then the floor.

I heard Jenny stomp her foot down on the ceiling, er, floor from her perspective. More footsteps. A minute later she ran right past me and started opening the doors to classrooms. It was quite amusing to see her search for us.

A couple more minutes passed and man was it getting _boring_. All I did so far was fly up here and watch as kids or the occasional teenager walked around having fun while Jenny was no where to be seen. "Oh to hell with it" I thought and started making my way to the library.

I looked around and flew straight to the fantasy section, picked up a random book, flew myself to the top of the shelf and lay on my stomach as I started reading.

About halfway into the book I felt the shelf start to shake. I looked around and saw Jenny trying to climb up. I was airborne in seconds.

"Boo you Abby!" I heard her groan as jumped down from the shelf. I'm sure if I was standing I would have felt the ground shake.

I just laughed and flew out of there. I heard her running up behind me, running and jumping. The hallways were pretty empty which was weird since it is summer. Where is everybody?

I was passing by a window when I got the answer to my question. The outside was packed with kids and teens. I watched as a group of little kids ran by the window, I was so distracted by this I didn't even know Jenny was near me until I felt myself being pulled down.

SMACK

I let out a loud groan of pain as I was smacked against the hardwood floor. "Fother mucker that hurt!" I moaned. Damn, she had unknowingly thrown me against the goddamn floor and with her added super strength it _really _hurt. Aw fnck, I have a fncking headache too.

"Oh God Abs! I didn't mean to hurt you! Did I break anything?" Jenny started freaking out after seeing me sprawled out on the floor not getting up.

"I don't know, but I can't move" it felt like I had been beaten with a baseball bat. I winced as I felt Jenny pick me up. But despite the pain, this was sort of relaxing, being carried and swaying side to side. It kind of made me sleepy. I felt a wave of drowsiness overcome me as I started to close my eyes.

"Oh no you don't missy! Don't you remember those shows on TV we use to watch? The one's where they tell you that if you're seriously injured the last thing you should do is fall asleep because then you could fall into a coma and then-" "please shut up"

"As long as your awake" she said. I felt her lay me down onto something soft. That's when I saw our bags and realized that we were back in our room. "Don't you dare fall asleep Abby Jane Song! I'm gonna run out real quick and get Logan or one of the other teachers to help you so just hang in there!" Jenny barked as she sprinted down the hall.

Fnck. I am so screwed. Not because I don't have faith in her, but because she laid me down on my bed. The same bed I had said was just so comfy. I really want to sleep. Everything's spinning, I'm getting dizzy. I really want to close my eyes but I cant because if I close my eyes then I'll sleep and if I sleep then I 'might' slip into a coma and if I slip into a coma then…

But this bed is just _so _friggin comfy! This is torture, pure torture. "Jenny" I called out. "Jenny I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little bit" I shouted before finally closing my eyes.

************

"Jenny I'm just gonna close my eyes for a little bit" Jenny sprinted back down the hall as soon as she had heard her. She had run all around the school looking for Logan, since he was the only adult she knew, she'd forgotten who the other two teachers were.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jenny swore under her breath. It had taken her longer than she thought to find Logan but as soon as she did she told him that Abby was hurt and to follow her.

When Logan entered the room and saw Abby's unconscious form on the bed he almost lost it. But he kept himself under control and gently picked her up. He heard Jenny gasp as she watched him pick up her best friends limp body.

As that was happening Jenny remembered that they were all still playing Hide-and-Seek tag and ran off to tell them that Abby was hurt. Logan just shrugged at her sudden behavior and continued on his way to the medical bay.

While he was doing that Jenny was running around the whole school yet again looking for Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr and John. Damn. This was harder than she thought.

It was hard enough for her to find Kitty and Piotr, they could be anywhere in the school moving through the walls and such. She was about to give up hope when she heard a familiar southern accent coming from inside one of the classrooms she passed.

She quickly ran in and tagged them before they would even react. Once that was done she told them what happened, how she had unintentionally hurt Abby and how Logan was bringing her somewhere to get medical treatment.

"Mah God, that's terrible" Rogue gasped. She laced her fingers with Bobby's as they looked around for Kitty, Piotr and John.

*********************

. I fell asleep! Crap! Jenny's gonna kick my ass if I don't wake up. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it as a bright white light shone above me. Oh crap. Am I dead?

"No, you're not dead, far from it actually" I heard someone say. I was lying down on something cold. Gah, this reminds me of the hospital. I slowly sat up and looked around.

Okay, so I'm in some sort of medical room, that's good. The better question is how did I get here?

"Logan carried you in" I heard. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and squeaked out of surprise. "I'm Dr. Andrews, sorry if I scared you" she apologized. Darn it, was everyone who worked here young and good looking? I continued to stare at her. Wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and curves in all the right places. She looks like she could be a model instead of a doctor.

"I was once, a model I mean, but I learned a long time ago that beauty without knowledge is nothing," she told me. "Are you reading my thoughts?" I questioned.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, you said that out loud" she replied. I felt the blood rush to my face and found that I couldn't look her in the eye anymore.

It was then that I became aware of how refreshed I felt. "My mutation is that I can heal myself and others, I healed you while you slept. You had bruises all over your body, a sprained wrist, a few cracked ribs and a concussion. It took quite a while to heal you completely" she told me.

"Thank you for that" I said quietly. "You're welcome, but if you don't mind me asking…how did you manage to get all those injuries, from what Logan tells me you've barely been here a day" she stated.

"I was playing Hide-and-Seek tag and things got _slightly _out of hand" I made an emphasis on the 'slightly' part. She laughed.

"Hey kid, how're ya feeling?" I turned around to face Logan. I smiled brightly at him. "Much better now thanks to you and Dr. Andrews. Thanks for bringing me here and I don't just mean this room, I mean thanks for bringing me to this school. I've been here a day and its already so much fun," I chirped.

The corner of his lip twitched. "No problem kid now come on, you're friends are upstairs worried sick about you" he said leading me to the elevator. I looked around the hall; this was a huge change from what I just saw.

I kept staring until I noticed we were in an elevator. We stood there in silence; as soon as the doors opened I felt the wind knocked out of me as Jenny pulled me in a very tight hug.

"Gah, loosing all feeling" I gasped. Her and her super strength were going to be the death of me. She left go and took a few steps back letting Logan and I get out of the elevator.

"How are ya feelin?" Rogue asked worriedly. It was then that I noticed Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Piotr standing there with Jenny. "Aw, were you guys worried about me?" I barely managed to get out. Kitty nodded going in for a hug.

I felt my vision get blurry. "Aw, I've only known you guys a day and you already care this much. You guys are awesome," I said blinking a few tears away. They all took turns in giving me a hug. Logan just rolled his eyes and walked away muttering something about "teenagers and hormones".

I looked at everyone around me, "So…where's John?" I asked looking around. It seemed like the others just realized he wasn't there too. "We couldn't find him," Piotr stated. I held back a look of surprise. Piotr was usually so quiet; it was weird hearing him speak, even if he did have an amazingly cute accent.

"I know where we can find him," Bobby said before walking off. Rogue told us all to follow Bobby so we did. We followed him all the way up to the third floor and into what I assume is his room.

Not bad. I thought as I looked around. The only thing similar about our rooms is the color of the walls, the window and the carpeted floor. There were two beds across from each other with the headboards facing the wall, two bean bag chairs, a few band posters, some clothes scattered on the floor, an iPig, a stack of DVD's and of course the TV.

We found John sitting on a bed and watching a movie. "What took you guys so long? I've been up here for about two hours now" he said pausing the movie. "The girls had an accident that had to be taken care of, but it's fine now" Bobby informed. John just nodded and turned the movie back on.

***************************************  
AN: To those of you who don't know what an iPig is, it's an iPod speaker system that looks like an adorable round pig.


	15. Trapped in the TV part 1

AN: Hello everybody! How's it going people? :D Gah, t'is a lonely day today. Everybody's asleep and I'm wide-awake. It's 12:31 AM right now. La dee da. 'His skin is silky and kind of milky!' – JFK from Clone High. Oh! Right! A disclaimer! I do not own any of the X-Men characters, Marvel does.

********************

Ah, it's now been two weeks, two really fun weeks, since Jenny and I got here. Everything's been pretty normal so far, I say 'so far' because you never know what's going to happen. I mean this _is _a boarding school filled with mutants and it's summer. Anything could happen.

_BOOM!_

CRASH!

"fuc-ow!"

_WHOMP!_

"Goddamit!"

Well it sounds like someone is having a bad day. I was on my way to the kitchen to meet the others for lunch when I heard loud crashes and cursing coming from the common room. I made my way over to the common room and fell to the ground laughing.

What a sight to see. There were DVD's and movies scattered everywhere, chairs were flipped upside down, things were melted and there in the middle of all the chaos was John and some kid with half his body in the TV. It looked like John was trying to help the kid out of it.

"Do I even want to know?" I chuckled. John glared at me before going back to helping the kid. "Need some help?" I offered. John nodded. Luckily the kid's top half was sticking out of the TV. John and I grabbed an arm and started pulling.

After many minutes of struggling, we finally managed to get the kid out. We both fell on our asses as the kid flew out of the TV and into our laps. I groaned at the sudden impact.

"So you wanna explain what happened?" I said to the kid. The kid sat up and looked at me. "His power is to go into the TV, basically like a virtual reality game or something. Anyways he got stuck coming out of it and asked me for help" John explained. I nodded. 

"So what made you wanna leave the TV?" I asked awkwardly. The kid looked up at me. "They were playing the movie 'The Hills Have Eyes" he sobbed. I held the kid in my arms and comforted him until he stopped crying.

Can you blame him? He looks like he's 9 or 10, with the power to go into the TV, he was probably looking to have some fun but he got caught in one of the scariest movies out there in my opinion. He had every right to cry.

I saw John get up and leave, probably going to get something to eat. I heard Rouge and Bobby in the kitchen, then John and Kitty. I heard them ask why I had a crying kid in my arms and I heard John give them the whole story.

The kid finally stopped crying, thank God. I'm _hungry_, but the kid still looked a bit shaken up. I invited him to have lunch with us, he accepted. He told me his name was Toby and that he loved blueberry muffins. I smiled as we joined the others.

Over time we had all gotten closer, Rogue had told me all about what had happened in this school. She told me everything from Liberty Island to what happened at Alcatraz Island last year. I couldn't believe that John had done all that at first. He seemed like such a nice guy.

She told me about how he and Bobby had a showdown and how they had rescued John and how people had forgiven him over time and how they'd lost Jean Grey. She explained the whole history behind it, how they had thought they lost her, how she came back as Phoenix, how they thought she killed Scott and how he wasn't really dead.

Phoenix had almost killed him but Jean took over before she did and managed to send Scott away, somewhere far away where she couldn't hurt him. Unfortunately he lost his glasses during that time. That's when Logan found them and thought she killed Scott.

In reality, some kind people had picked up Scott and brought him to a hospital. He had some injuries since Jean hadn't exactly landed him gently. He had a few cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a bad blow to the head. It had been some time before he woke up.

He told the doctors that he had a special eye condition and that he lost his glasses so they bandaged his eyes so he couldn't open them by accident. He then tried to get a hold of Storm or one of the others but he had also lost his communicator when he was with Jean.

He had heard about the cure and about what happened on Alcatraz Island after it had all happened. He refused to eat or drink anything for a while, he finally thought he had Jean back but then he was ripped away from her again.

After a while, the doctors asked him if he had any relatives or loved ones to go home to. He called the school and talked to Storm. At first she didn't believe him, but after some time he managed to convince her to see him.

He was brought back to the school where Hank examined him. When Hank confirmed that he was actually Scott Summers he was welcomed back with open arms. They had gotten rid of the tombstone and Scott had started teaching again. It had been a pretty rough year for everyone.

By the end of it my mouth must have looked like a giant 'O'. She told me that it was okay and that I deserved to know. She didn't tell Jenny though; Jenny and I started drifting apart during out stay here.

She started hanging out with this girl called Jubilee while I hung out with John, Rogue and Bobby. But it was okay; we still hung out in our room. We just weren't as close as we were. Now John, Rogue, Bobby and I were like the Marauders from Harry Potter. We always met up for lunch in the kitchen by the island and hung out until we all went to sleep.

I started to talk to Adrian some more. He was angry at first but then he came around. He told me that he finally came out to his parents and told them he was gay.

They didn't take it well, they pulled him out of his private school and but him in a co-ed boarding school. They said that the reason he was gay was because he wasn't around any girls so they sent him off there for the summer, poor Adrian.

"-by. Abby?" John said waking me from my thoughts. I turned to him, "What?" "You killed your pancake," he pointed out. I looked down, oops; I looked at the thing that was once my pancake. It was shredded into little tiny bits that couldn't possibly be picked up with a fork.

I shrugged and took another pancake and drenched it in syrup before taking a bite of it. Mmmmm, pancakes for lunch, yum. Everyone just went back to whatever it is they were talking about. I stared at Toby, he sitting beside me, poor kid, he was so young and he was already at this school.

I finished my pancake and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Rogue and Bobby started to question Toby about his powers while John and I watched.

"So you can go into the TV? Cool" Rogue said smiling at him. Toby shyly smiled back and finished drinking his juice. "Can you bring anyone else with you when you go into the TV?" Bobby asked. Toby nodded. "How many?" Toby just shrugged. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"What's it like in there?" I piped in. "It's pretty fun, until you accidentally get yourself in a horror movie" he shuddered at the memory. I put a hand on his shoulder he smiled up at me.

I looked up and saw John staring at me. I blushed and looked away. You know how when you meet someone for the first time you get a crush on him or her, but over time it goes away? Well mine didn't.

He was just so, so, I can't really explain it. I'm just really attracted to him; from his laugh to the way he runs his fingers through his hair when he's nervous. I love it all, especially his smile. Damn him and his cocky ass smile. Whenever I saw it, it made me want to melt in his arms though I doubt he felt the same way.

Oh shit, I really hope I'm not staring or blushing because that happens a lot and now I'm rambling. Shit. I quickly scanned the room; everyone was too preoccupied with whatever they were doing to notice my mini freak out.

Just then I felt a sharp pain in my head. It sounded like someone was screaming. I gripped my head in pain. I saw the others do the same. Oh God, what's happening?

"AAHH!" more screams, coming from all around the mansion. Shit, this was affecting everybody.

Ah! Someone please make the pain stop! It just won't stop, it's like someone keeps smacking my head, and I'm dizzy and nauseous.

I saw fire and ice clash around the room. It seems that Bobby and John lost control of their powers. Crap, the floor is getting farther away. I'm losing control of my powers too. I have to focus, even with all the pain.

I looked over at Toby, he was crying. I went to grab his hand but found that I couldn't. I felt my eyes start to water and I started freaking out as I watched my hand go through Toby. Ah, it hurts so much. I looked around and saw Rogue, Bobby, John and Toby all flickering, like they were holograms or something.

"What's happening?" Rogue screamed as she held onto Bobby's hand for her dear life.

Suddenly I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum. "Someone help!" This was all just too much. I felt someone grab my arm and then, blackness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Holy fncking shit! What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was helping Toby, eating lunch, a blinding pain, screaming and then blackness. Wait, no, there was one thing I forgot. Before I passed out I felt like I was freefalling, the exhilarating of it all. Weird.

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I appear to be in a forest. How the hell did I get here? And who grabbed me?

_Snap_

Oh shit, what was that? I shuddered; it felt like someone was watching me. I felt something touch my leg. I spun around and came face to face with three humungous wolves.

I took a running start before launching myself in the air. I felt the bottom of my pant leg rip as one of the monstrous wolves tried to take a bite out of my leg. I screamed out in pain before landing on a high tree branch. I looked down at my leg and saw a long cut down it.

One of the wolves howled and two other wolves joined them. It looked like they were watching me, seeing what I would do. Just then I saw some half naked guy come out of the bushes.

"Holy fnck nut!" I was so surprised I almost fell out of the tree! "That's a new look for you _Victoria_?" the half-naked guy said coldly. "What? Who's _Victoria_? I'm _Abby_! Who the hell are _you_? What the fnck is this?" I shouted pointing at the wolves. They all seemed strangely familiar…

"I am Sam Uley, a protector of these lands, this is my pack" my eyes widened. No. No freaking way. I am in Twilight? Of all movies to be in Twilight! What the buck!

"Dude, what the buck? If you're Sam Uley then why the hell are you attacking me! I'm not a vampire!" I screamed in anger. He and the others seemed surprised at my outburst.

Just then a huge fireball pushed Sam and the rest of the pack backwards. I looked over and gasped. "John?"

"Abby are you ok?" he asked sending more fireballs at them. I nodded. I saw Sam and the others get up from the attack. "John wait!" I cried, drawing all the attention to myself.

I flew down to him and just hugged him. I felt him hug me back and I sighed. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know…" he paused. "But why the fnck are we in Twilight?" he finished.

I laughed, not letting go of him. "No idea" we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around and saw the pack in their human forms, wearing shorts thankfully.

I felt John put a hand on my shoulder, "Look, sorry about that, it's just, we have no idea where we are right now or where our friends are-" he glanced at me "-and we're _definitely_ not vampires" I saw Sam look at John, then me, then the pack.

"Well if you two really are lost then we'll help you find your way home" Sam told us. I saw/heard some of the guys protest but Sam raised a hand, silencing them. He told us to follow him as he led us through the woods.

I felt John grab my hand, looked at our joined hands and blushed. I heard him chuckle. I looked away from him and something shiny caught my eye. I stopped walking and forced John to stop with me.

"What's wrong?' I heard him ask. All I could do was point, point at something that had no business being in the woods. It was a door, a big shiny door. It actually looked more like a gate but hey, who cares.

It was just standing there in the middle of nothing. John and I started walking towards it, not even hearing when Sam and his friends called us back.

I saw John grasp the knob in his hand and felt almost the same sensation I did before we ended up here. I say _almost _the same because this time, John was holding my hand.

I hadn't realized that I was holding onto John or closing my eyes until he pointed it out. I looked up and was startled to see him looking back at me. I stared into his cool blue eyes. I saw him lean in and titled my head back when someone bumped into me making John and I fall.

I blushed when I realized the position we were in. John was lying on the ground with his arms on my waist while I was straddling him with my hands on his chest.

"Oh my gosh John I'm so sorry!" I apologized while trying to hide my blush. I felt him sit up. He brushed back a stray lock of hair before caressing my cheek. He smiled shyly at me, "it's ok," he said. I averted my eyes from his only to be pulled back by him.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked me. I frowned, what was he talking about?

"Why do I always do what?" I asked back. I stared everywhere but his eyes. His eyes always drew me in they were just so blue. "Why do you always look away when I look at you?" he questioned trying to meet my eyes.

I closed them and took in a deep breath. Might as well tell him, "The reason that I always look away-" "'Ey you kids! Whot do ya think you're doin?" I whipped around to see some raggedy old man with a lamp and a cat standing somewhat near us.

"This ain't a brothel, this is a school ya hear?" he scolded. I nodded as John and I got up and brushed our selves off. He mumbled something about a ball being held down the hall before disappearing down another one.

It was then that I noticed where we were _and_ what we were wearing. "Wow, John look at us!" I gasped. Somehow, John and I had managed to dress up as if we were going to a dance. I was dressed in a frilly purple dress. Oh this was so going to clash with my blue hair, which was tied in a bun with a few stray locks of hair framing my face.

John looked like some sort of part sailor part soldier person. He had on a red long-sleeved jacket, across the chest was a long leather strap, a leather belt, long brown pants with a red stripe down the leg tucked into black boots and let's not forget my favorite part of his outfit. The long fuzzy cape thing covering his left arm. I giggled and pet his cape as if it were an animal.

"Hey Abby, look at your hair" he said as he grabbed a flowing lock in his hand. I sighed, along with the change of clothes; my hair had somehow managed to change back to its original color, black.

I felt John take my hand as we walked down the hall. I looked around, trying to figure out what the heck happened. Okay so there was Toby, lunch, that pain and then we were in Twilight.

Hm, now what's that missing link? Back when we were at the mansion everyone's powers were out of control. Hold on, everyone's powers were out of control…and Toby's power was to go into the TV. That's it! Toby must have brought us all into the TV! But if that's the case then where are Rogue, Bobby and Toby?

We stopped in front of two large medieval type doors. Okay, now I _know _I've seen this before. "John, I know where we are," I whispered. "So do I," He said right before opening the door.

I gasped as I saw the room candles and decorations were everywhere. The room looked like a winter wonderland. It looked just like it did in the movie. Oh wait, we _are_ in the movie!

We descended down the steps and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I felt John slide his arm around my waist as we walked down the steps. We found an empty table and sat down. 

"Alright, I finally figured out what happened" I said in a hushed tone. "Toby somehow managed to transport us into the TV, now all we have to do is find Toby and the others and then we can get out of this" I explained.

John stood up. "Well, as long as we're here we might as well dance, right?" he said holding a hand out for me to take. I hesitated for a moment. Do I really want to do this? I mean we have to look for Rogue, Bobby and Toby, wherever they are, but one look at John made me throw all those thoughts out the window.

I smiled and let him lead me to the dance floor. "So you know where we are?" he asked slipping his arm around my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder as we started to dance to some ballroom dance music. "Yeah, we're stuck in a Harry Potter movie"

I was mildly surprised when he started dancing, who knew he could BALLROOM dance. "How are you doing this?" I questioned he shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea, I don't even know how to dance," he said before twirling me.

The rest of the night was fun, we laughed and joked with each other. There was even one part when they started to play rock music, which was a lot of fun because I got to see John's real dance moves. Not bad I must say.

We had decided to take a break from dancing and sat down once again. John had just gone to get us something to drink when I saw Ron Weasley walking towards me!

I had a mini fangirl moment inside. Ron Weasley was coming towards me! Even if he was wearing that silly gown, Eek! I watched as he sat down beside me and stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" he looked pretty upset.

"Hermione, how can you be here with him?" he spat. I looked at him blankly. Hermione? Why in the world did he think I was Hermione? "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. He looked up at me and I could feel his anger rolling off in waves.

"You know who, Krum over there. How could you say 'yes' to him? Didn't you think that maybe someone else might have wanted to go to the dance with you?" he said angrily.

I was too shocked to say anything. I saw him look over my shoulder at something. He stood up, "Have a nice night with ol' Krummy over there" he said before walking away.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and almost jumped. I turned around and saw John with our drinks. "Hey, what was that all about?" he asked motioning to Ron who was sulking in a corner. "He thinks I'm Hermione and apparently you're Viktor Krum" I answered. John almost choked on his drink.

He started laughing, "What's so funny?" I crossed my arms. "Everything that's happened today has just been crazy," he said taking another sip of his drink. I laughed and agreed with him.

We stayed like that for a while, just drinking, talking and joking with each other. I was taken back at how relaxed John seemed. He flashed me one of his rare smiles and I felt like melting right there.

We talked about everything, I even told him about what happened with my parents and how I ended up at the school with Jenny. He seemed like a whole other person right now. It wasn't until Dumbledore announced the last dance of the night that I realized how late it was.

John and I slowly made our way to the dance floor with the other couples as a slow song started playing.

_You're in my arms  
and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I put one hand on his shoulder and laced my fingers with his, he had his hand behind my back and we started dancing.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wan is to hold you  
So close_

We spun around in circles as we danced around the room. This all feels like a dream. __

So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close

John sung the second last line, I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder. I laid my hands against his chest as we swayed. He wrapped his arms around me and I heard him sigh. __

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

"Hey" I heard John whisper in my ear. "You never did answer my question" Oh damn, I was hoping he forgot about that. I sighed. "Oh…well, the reason I always look away is because…" I paused. Should I really tell him? It might freak him out. __

We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

"…when I look at you I get lost in your eyes. They're just so blue, I-I can't help it," I said getting ready for him to freak. I felt his grip on me tighten. I looked up and saw him staring intently at me. "W-what?" I stuttered. I wasn't use to this kind of attention ever since Adrian. __

So close  
So close  
and still…so far

My heart started to race. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He was about to pull away when I pulled him back in. It felt so right, kissing him. It was like everything just went away. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This really is like a dream.

AN: Okay how was that? Good? I was trying to crank up the hormones C: Dang, this was a long arse chapter. Nine pages! Wow. In the next chapter we see what happened to Rogue and Bobby. Teehee. Wait until you read what I have in store for them, mwahahahahahaha C:


	16. Trapped in the TV part 2

AN: My throat is SORE! NYAH! Also, here is part deux of 'Trapped in the TV'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters

******************************

"Wot should we do wit 'er?" Who said that? Rogue thought. She felt like she was lying on a wet wooden floor. She slowly opened her eyed and lifted herself up.

"I say we lock 'er up" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw she was surrounded by…pirates? What the heck? "I say she's a witch!" another one said.

A witch? Okay, this was getting silly. "Wait a minute, let's see what she has to say for herself" another one said. She observed them all. They were all scruffy looking, dirty and they all had a sword, a gun or both.

"But cap'n! She fell from the sky! She's a witch!" Rogue rolled her eyes. She felt like she was in a bad Disney movie. She watched as the 'captain' stepped out from the crowd. He was chubby, had a scraggly blondish beard and yellowish eyes. He also had a cute little monkey on his shoulder.

Rogue backed away from him. He smirked. "No need to be afraid of me Miss…?" "Rogue" she answered. "Ah, now Miss Rogue, would ya mind explainin' to us simple folk how it is you fell from the sky?" he asked helping her up off the floor.

She dusted herself off. "Ah don't know, the last thing I remember is being with my friends and then I was here," Rogue answered. He frowned. "There's no need to lie to us Miss Rogue, we won't hurt ya…yet" he said calmly.

Rogue took a few steps back. She saw the rest of the crew back away from her. She looked around and saw she was on a boat, er, pirate ship. That would explain why everyone here looked like pirates.

"She's not lyin," said a feminine voice. Rogue looked around. She saw an African woman with long dreadlocks standing by the captain. She was dressed in a slightly dirty and tattered dress. If she had been cleaned up, Rogue was sure she would have looked beautiful.

"What arrr ya talking about Dalma?" the captain questioned. The rest of the crew looked at her. "De girl is not lyin' Barbossa, dat girl is not of dis world" she said stepping closer to Rogue. She gently ran her hand down Rogue's face.

"Well that would explain her clothes" Barbossa said. The others laughed. Rogue looked down and realized what they were talking about. She was still in her pajamas, which was a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

She took off her gloves; these guys were _really _starting to annoy her. This was worse then when she found out the cure only lasted a few weeks. Besides, if worst comes to worst she could always swim to safety. She spotted a small island in the distance.

"No need for dat, child" she told her. She saw the rest of them watch her.

"I, am Tia Dalma, welcome to the Black Pearl"

*****************

"RAHHH!" Bobby screamed as he punched yet another tree. He had woken up on a beach and now some idiot was trying to convince him that he was a fictional character. "Ey! I really am Captain Jack Sparrow! An I can prove it mate!" the guy slurred.

Bobby just shook his head and started walking away from the madman. "Ey! I said ey! Wait for me!" he yelled chasing after Bobby. Bobby stopped and faced the madman. "Hey, uh, do you know where we are?" he asked.

The guy nodded. "We are on the same god forsaken island me crew left me to die on all those years ago!" he shouted. "So we're the only two people here?" Bobby questioned. "Yes" The madman answered.

That's when Bobby noticed a ship not too far off. He started running towards the ocean ignoring the madman's protests. He held his hands out and created a path of ice from the shore to the ship.

Rogue leaned her head against the wall. After Tia Dalma had welcomed her, the other pirates had thrown them into prison cells at the bottom of the ship. She looked over at Tia, she was staring at a locket she had in her hands.

It was playing such a nice little tune. "It sounds beautiful" Rogue said, she sat down on the bench. Tia just smiled and looked back at the locket. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Don't worry child, yar beloved's on 'is way 'ere" Tia said quietly. Rogue sat up and looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Bobby's comin' here? How do ya know?" Rogue stood up. Tia chuckled. "Child, I know more dan ya tink" as soon as she said they they heard a crash and felt the ship tilt to the side slightly.

Suddenly they heard screaming, silence and then footsteps. Rogue unconsciously moved to the corner of her cell. She had her gloves tucked into her back pocket.

She watches as Bobby came down the steps. "Bobby!" Rogue cried out. "Rogue!" He ran to her cell. Bobby froze the cell door and told her to stand back as he kicked the door in. It shattered as it hit the floor.

Rogue ran into Bobby's arms. Luckily he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. "Bobby, what happened?" Rogue sobbed. "I don't know" he whispered. "If ya two wish to get out of 'ere all you need to do is go through that door" Tia Dalma pointed to a bright red door in the corner of the room.

Rogue and Bobby stared at her; she had somehow managed to get out of her cell without a key. "Thank you" Rogue said before she and Bobby walked through the door. If they had stuck around for another second they would have seen Tia unfreeze the crew.

***********Back at the Mansion***********

"Storm, what the hell was that?" Logan growled referring to the splitting headache everyone in the mansion now had. "That was Amie, she's only five years old and she's already a class five mutant, her power is telepathy and telekinesis. Apparently she had a nightmare" Storm answered.

Logan was about to pull out a cigar when Storm stopped him. She was about to say something when Scott interrupted them. "Some of the kids are missing,"

***************************

"Bobby, where are we?" Rogue asked. She and Bobby were standing in the middle of a stage in front of a small, chubby blonde woman with funky sunglasses. "Well? Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to audition?" the woman yelled from her seat.

Bobby and Rogue jumped in surprise. "I have no idea" he answered. "What do we do?" Rogue whispered. "Sing? Dance I guess" Bobby whispered back. "Ms. Darbus if they're not going to audition then can Ryan and I go next?" a small blonde girl in sparkly clothing asked.

'Ms. Darbus' nodded and told Rogue and Bobby to get off the stage. They nodded and took a seat in one of the rows behind her. Rogue stared at Bobby, then herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked draping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "When did we have time tah change?" she pointed at their clothes. Bobby was now wearing a red shirt, jeans and a team jacket.

Rogue looked at herself. She was wearing a long white tank top; black boot cut skinny jeans, black boots, a black double wrap studded belt, a gold chain belt and lots of dangly necklaces.

"Well that's, new" Bobby stuttered. Rogue just laughed at her boyfriend's loss for words. They watched as the blonde girl and another blonde boy stood behind the red curtain and started snapping their fingers.

Rogue giggled. "What?" Bobby asked his girlfriend. She shook her head and continued to laugh. The two were halfway through the song and Rogue would not stop laughing.

"Rogue, people are starting to look," he whispered. Suddenly the music stopped and Ms. Darbus turned around. Rogue breathed in a couple of times and finally stopped laughing.

"Young lady I would like to know just what is so funny! It's very _rude_ to laugh while someone is performing. Unless they are performing a comedy act otherwise it's rude!" she scolded. Rogue smiled and scratched the back of her neck.

She saw the girl on stage cross her arms and stare at her. "Think you can do better?" she challenged. Rogue just shook her head.

"Ms. Darbus, I don't even know why you let people like _them _in here, it's _obvious _they're just here to mock us when clearly they're just jealous of our talent!" the girl whined into the microphone.

"Now Sharpay, when you assume things you make a fool out of you and me" Ms. Darbus said. "But Ms. Darbus it's true! I mean look at her, she looks like a delinquent and he's probably just here because he likes her" Sharpay stated.

Oh _hell_ no, she did not just say that. "You know what? Ah do think I could do better" Rogue stood up. Bobby looked at her. "Just trust me Bobby," she said before strutting towards the stage.

Bobby rolled his eyes as choruses of "oohs" were heard from other people in the audience.

He watched as Rogue snatched the mic from Sharpay and said something to the band. She stood in the center stage and nodded to the band. She started tapping her foot as the band played.

_What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, 'time for danger'_

She started dancing on the stage like she would at a club. He heard some of the guys in the crowd catcall his girlfriend. He quietly froze their feet to the floor. __

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

She turned and winked at Bobby who just smiled back.

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick_

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

She danced around the stage once more and started dancing beside the band. _  
_

_Please take me out tonight  
don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
tonight… tonight…tonight_

__Bobby and the rest of the auditorium cheered as she sang the last line. "Wonderful! Magnificent! Brava!" Ms. Darbus praised. Rogue bowed and handed the mic back to Sharpay before flipping her hair in Sharpay's face.

"See, what'd I tell you"

**********************************  
AN: For the record I love Pirates of the Caribbean. And how was that? Good? Bad? Maybe? So so? La dee dah~!

I'm going to go and see Vampires Suck with my friends tomorrow. Teehee. "Edward we love you, you're the best!" "No Jacob's the best!" *Smacks her in the face with a shovel*


	17. Trapped in the TV part 3

AN: In this chapter we get to see what happened to Toby! Yay! XD Also, I didn't get to see Vampires Suck. One of my friends got really sick so instead we had a Disney movie marathon at her house YAY! Disney can heal all wounds XD !

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters.

******************************************

"What do you mean some of the kids are missing?" Storm asked. "Well I was checking in on some of the students some of them said that they hadn't seen Bobby or John since breakfast, I checked everywhere and I couldn't find John, Bobby, Rogue, Abby or Toby" Scott explained.

"Who's Toby?" Logan growled. "Toby is one of our younger students, his power is that he can transport himself into the TV, along with anyone else…" Storm trailed off suddenly realizing what happened.

"You don't think…?" Scott started. Storm nodded. Logan rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get on with the rescue"

*******************************

Toby looked around. He must have zapped himself in the TV again because this definitely wasn't the mansion. The place he was in was a mess, there were mini TV's, baby Ruth wrappers, videos, comics and cats everywhere!

He noticed that everything was a bit dark, there were no windows and there was only one door. The door looked like the door to a big safe in a bank. He stared at one of the TV's and noticed that they all had the same pretty girl on them.

She had long black hair and was bundled up, that was all he could see of her. Though in each TV she was doing something different.

In one she would be laughing and smiling with someone, in another she would just be sitting down on a bench. She looked sad most of the time.

Toby just shook his head and stared at another TV. He stared at it and pictured the common room, suddenly the picture changed and he was looking at the school common room. He saw Scott, Storm and Logan all talking.

He reached towards the screen and smiled when he saw his hand go through. He pulled his hand back in. He was about to jump through the TV when he heard the door start to open.

His eyes widened and he started to panic. He looked around and hid under a huge stack of comics. His eyes widened as he watched a towering red figure in a trench coat walk into the room.

He watched the guy unwrap a Baby Ruth and sit down in front of the TV's. He saw that the TV was back to normal. Toby sighed and wondered how he was going to get back.

He watched as the guy stood up and started walking towards his hiding spot. Toby crawled around the floor looking for another hiding place.

He turned a corner when he came face to face with a small grey cat. It's tail twitched as it watched him. Toby put a finger to his lips and started crawling around it.

"GAH!" he screamed when he felt himself being lifted up. He was soon face-to-face with the scary red guy. "Gah! Someone help!" he screamed. The guy just rolled his eyes and forced Toby to sit down.

"Relax kid, I ain't gonna hurt ya" he said patting Toby on the head. Toby just stared up at him. "Now how'd you get in here?" he asked. Toby pointed to the TV. He concentrated on the TV and imagined the school again.

He saw the guy look at the TV. Just then Toby got up and jumped towards the TV. He heard the guy yell out before he crashed onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before the guy would do anything.

"Toby!" he heard. He turned around and saw Storm and Scott run over to him. She checked to see if he had any bruises or scratches on him. "Toby are you okay? What happened?" she asked frantically. He nodded.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Scott questioned. "My head started to hurt and then I ended up in the TV. What about the others?" he said. Storm explained to him how no one could find Abby, Rogue, John or Bobby. Toby gulped.

"Toby, do you think you can bring them back?" she asked him. "I'll do my best," he said before sitting down on the couch. He turned on the TV and concentrated on finding John first since John had helped him out when he was stuck.

Storm, Scott and Logan had all settled themselves on the seats around him. They watched as Toby's hands and eyes started to glow a bright yellow. Suddenly the TV screen started to ripple like water.

After a few more minutes they saw John being thrown out of the TV. He stood up and looked around in a panic. "What the-? What happened? Where's Abby!" he started freaking out.

One minute he was with Abby in a Harry Potter movie and the next he was back at school. This was just too much. He sat down and listened as Storm explained to him what happened.

A few minutes later they saw a flickering image of Abby appear. She looked pretty freaked out. Then the flickering stopped and Abby was standing there with a shocked look on her face.

Soon after, Rogue and Bobby were flung out of the television much like John was and once again Storm explained what happened and how they got out.

"Wow…how long were we gone?" Abby asked them. Storm checked her watch, "A few hours" she answered. She sighed as she looked over at Toby; he looked like he was in some sort of trance.

"Toby, you okay?" she asked. He snapped out of it and smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. She looked around at everybody; everybody was tense, relaxed or tired.

Abby got up and stretched. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, that little adventure really took a lot outta me so I'm just gonna head back to my room and take a nice long nap" she said walking away. She didn't even bother to give a second glance as she left.

John watched as she walked away. For some odd reason, her hair had stayed black. Not that he was complaining he liked it better that way.

He wasn't even aware he was staring until he felt someone smack him in the face with a pillow. He turned and glared at Bobby who just shrugged and pointed at Rogue. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

Unlike Abby, he was very awake and just a little bit hurt. They had just kissed, he was hoping they could hang out or something like that but then Abby said she was tired and just left.

He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his iPod, letting the music take him away.

_YO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT _

_WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT_

_SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT_

_WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT_

John's eyes snapped open. "_GAH! What the hell!_" He screamed as he flung the iPod across the room. That's when he noticed the iPod was green his iPod was orange.

~~~Somewhere else in the mansion~~~

_ "GAH! What the hell!"_

Kitty, Jubilee and Jenny all burst out laughing. "I told you it would be fun"

***************************

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. ANYWAYS! Anyone want to guess what movie Toby was in? C:


	18. AUTHORESS NOTE 2: FAN EXPO

AUTHORESS NOTE!

Tomorrow is FAN EXPO. I bought a Deluxe Pass so I'll be cosplaying for all three days. I'll do my best to update this weekend. Anyways, from this moment on until I go to sleep I'll be working nonstop on new chapters for Chrysallis, The Show Must Go On and Madison's Cousin.

I hope some of you are also going! IF some of you are going then I'll be dressed in a Gothic Lolita/Maid Outfit and I'll have a giant Whirly Pop and a white leather bag that says "L: Change the World"

So if any of you are going, look for me C;


	19. Misunderstandings

AN: Chapter Nineteen of Chrysallis! Woo! Yay! And also, to my dear readers, sorry for not updating for a while *awkward smile* my magical writer juice was all gone and I needed to replenish it in a special fountain that is located in Haven City ( *cough* Artemis Fowl reference *cough*)

Disclaimer: I ony own my OC's.

So I have no idea what John's deal is. After that whole trapped in the TV incident he had started avoiding me! The nerve! He can't just kiss me then leave! Who does that?

I sighed loudly as I flopped back down onto my bed. "Why so glum, chum?" Jenny asked. I stared up at the ceiling and explained the situation to her.

"Hmmmm…sounds like he's being a dickhead" she joked. "Yeah, but he's a cute dickhead" I sighed. "Well if you think he's so cute then why don't you talk to him" she suggested. I turned to her. "How can I when he's avoiding me?" I asked angrily. This is just so frustrating.

"Hey, why don't you talk to Adrian about it" she replied. She held out a phone to me. I sat up and stared as she watched me. I hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed Adrian's number. "I have to go and meet Jubes and Kitty now" she said as she quietly left the room.

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up. _"Hello?"_ I smiled when I heard his voice. "Hi" I said quietly. _"Hey"_ he paused, _"What's up?" _I took in a breath and explained the whole thing to him, like I had done for Jenny moments ago.

I heard him sigh on the other end. He gave me some good advice before suddenly getting serious. _"I have something to tell you...well actually, two things…" _he trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked. _"I convinced my parents to let me transfer to Xavier's, I'll tell you the other thing when I get there" _I squealed into the phone. We were going to be reunited! The three of us would be a team again!

Adrian laughed on the other end of the line. _"Well, my mom's bitching about some random thing right now so I gotta go" _we said our goodbye's and he hung up.

Well now I felt a little better. I quickly showered and left to go find Jenny to tell her the good news. I was pretty much bouncing down the halls when I heard music coming from one of the empty classrooms.

I pressed myself against the wall and peaked through the door. It was John; I looked at the door and saw the sign that told me it was the music room. I listened in as he played.  
_  
You can't resist her  
She's in your bones  
She is your marrow  
And your ride home_

_You can't avoid her  
She's in the air... in the air  
In between molecules of  
Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide_

"That was-" _"Oh John! That was beautiful!"_ I heard someone else say. I pushed the door open a bit more and saw that he wasn't alone. There was another girl in the room with him. Your typical blonde bombshell; blonde hair, long tan legs, and clothes that could fit a Barbie.

I felt my smile melt away into a frown as I watched her hug my John. Wait a minute, _my_ John? Where did _that_ come from? We'd kissed _once_ and he avoided me after that!

"Thanks, it took me a while to write that" he said smiling at the girl. I felt a pang of jealousy and wished it were me he was talking to right then. "Well I'm sure any girl would fall for you after hearing that song" she purred.

I couldn't watch anymore, I turned around and left to go find Jenny. I'd watched enough TV to not take that seriously. For all I know she could have been his cousin.

It took me a while before I found Jenny. She, Kitty and Jubilee had been in the danger room, whatever that was. I told her what Adrian said and she and I started jumping and screaming like cheerleaders in the middle of the hall.

"We _have _to celebrate!" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Did I hear someone say something about a party?" Jubilee piped in. "I'm in" Kitty joined. "It's just a celebration party…I just found out one of our friends is coming here" Jenny stated.

"That's a great reason for a party" she smiled. That being said, we all decided that we'd have a party in Jubilee's room tomorrow night and that the teachers couldn't know about it.

After that was done we all went our separate ways. Jenny and I were in charge of getting food, Kitty was in charge of the decorating and Jubilee was in charge of getting the people.

I was so caught up in planning the party I didn't even think about John or the mystery girl. I was going through my drawers looking for the perfect outfit when Jenny came in carrying a crate full of chips, pop and other types of party food.

"I could use some help here!" she barked. I dropped the clothes and ran over to take the crate from her. I set it down gently on the bed and examined its contents. Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, C Plus, Sprite, Root Beer, Doritos, Lays, Pringles, Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, Chocolate and…Pocky?

"Pocky?" I asked. "Yep, there were only a few left so I bought them all. We haven't had Pocky since Adrian left!" she said as she fell back down onto her bed. "So, what outfit are you going to wear?" she questioned. I shrugged and told her I didn't know.

She then stood up and threw some clothes at me. "Ow! Damn it! That belt hit me in the eye!" I gasped. She threw a leather belt at me and it hit me right in the eye! "Sorry!" she squeaked.

"You're lucky I'm too excited for the party to be mad" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and we both picked our outfits before bringing the food to Jubilee's room.

She and Kitty flipped when she saw how much food we brought. We started setting up everything and soon it was time for us to get changed. I changed into a black Beatles Band Tee, blue skinny jeans and black running shoes. I decided not to wear the belt that had viciously attacked me.

Jenny decided to wear a black halter dress that reached her knees, black leggings, black ballet flats and some jewelry. Jubilee had set up a disco ball earlier and set aside anything valuable, breakable or both.

Jenny and I hid in the bathroom as Storm came in and made sure the girls were sleeping. As soon as she left we came out of the bathroom and turned on the lights. Kitty and Jubilee threw off their blankets, revealing their party outfits.

Jubilee was wearing a neon green halter dress, yellow leggings, and neon pink flats. She also had on rainbow colored bracelets, necklaces and earrings to match.

Kitty was dressed in a baby blue T-shirt with an Oreo cookie and a glass of milk on it, jeans and tennis shoes. Jenny looked at her watch, "Alright, the people should be here soon" she said. She was right, pretty soon the room was full of teenagers ready to party.

We turned on the music and the Xbox we took from the common room and partied. It wasn't until about an hour in that John appeared. He was with the same girl from the music room. I watched as he made his way over to Bobby and Rogue, the girl following behind him.

"Who does he think he is? Bringing her here?" Jenny hissed. As soon as she saw John come in she was at my side saying comforting words. "She could be his relative for all we know!" I whispered in his defense.

She scoffed, "Oh really?" she sneered. "Well does that look like something a relative would do?" she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I turned and saw John and the girl grinding against each other on the other side of the room.

I stood there frozen in time; I didn't even realize when Jenny started pulling me away. "Abby snap out of it!" she snapped her fingers in my face. I blinked twice in confusion.

"Don't forget, tonight is supposed to be a celebration! Adrian's coming! Don't let that jerk ruin tonight" she smiled reassuringly. I nodded and we both walked back into the room.

The rest of the night went by fast, we drank (pop), we danced and we played games. I didn't really see John anymore and by the end of it, some people had passed out on the beds or the floor while others staggered out of the room.

I was one of the people staggering out, "I'm so tired" I yawned. Jenny only nodded in response. We were asleep as soon as our heads hit our pillows.

_Beeeeep Beeeeep_

_Beeeep Beeeep!_

_Son of a gun, someone turn that off! _I groaned as I fell off of my bed. I slowly crawled over to Jenny's bedside table and smacked her alarm clock. It beeped one last time before dying. "Ow" I whined as I felt one hundred and fifteen pounds of fat fall onto me.

"Jenny you cow, get off of me!" I said as I tried to push her off of me. We were in a somewhat awkward position. I was on the ground in my pajamas with Jenny lying on to of me and I had my hands on her shoulders.

If someone were to walk in on us now they'd get the wrong idea. "Rise and shine my sweet hunnies!" Speak of the devil its Jubilee. "Time for breakfa-oh whoops! My bad! I'll come back later!" she said awkwardly.

"Jubilee it's not what you think!" I shouted. _Slam_. Too late, she already ran off. Damn. "Mmmm, what's going on?" Jenny asked groggily. "You're crushing me with your fatness you cow!" I answered as I finally managed to shove her off.

She just grabbed her blanket and went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and stepped over her as I made my way to the bathroom. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I was about to walk in when I heard Jubilee gossiping about me. "-And when I walked in she and Jenny were totally making out on the floor!" "Really? Wow, I always thought she had a thing for John" I heard Kitty say.

I cleared my throat and made my entrance. "Just to let you know, we were _not _making out. I fell out of my bed, when I went to get up Jenny accidentally fell on top of me" I explained calmly.

They didn't look convinced. I rolled my eyes at them. "Want me to prove it?" I challenged. They nodded. "Hey Pete, c'mere a sec" I called. He was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, but then stopped and made his way over to me.

I sat down on the counter and put my hands on his shoulders before I crushed my lips against his. He seemed surprised at first, but then he started responding to it. His hands slid down to my hips as he pulled me closer to him. I dug my hands through his hair and moaned when he bit my lip.

I pulled away from him before things got too heated. "Convinced now?" I asked the girls. They just looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I put my hands on my hips. Jubilee just pointed to he door. Oh crap. John was standing in the doorway.

"What the fnck?"

AN: How was that for Chapter 18? R&R! Sorry I didn't update for a while! I had another idea for a story in my head. A Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak story and another X-Men fanfic but I'm gonna finish this and TSMGO before I start any new ones X3


	20. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Confession

A/N: SORRY my dear readers for not updating in a while! I've been sick and busy with school! We got a douche as a new principle. Every five years we have to change principals. Our new one's a douche, have I said that already? Well he is

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee

Oh shit.

Oh fncking shit. This is bad; this is very, very bad. I am so fncking screwed.

I quickly pushed Piotr away from me and ran after John. "That was not what it looked like!" I called out. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Really? Well it looked like you and Pete were making out over there!" he yelled, drawing the attention of many students and teachers in the hall.

He seemed to notice this too. He just shook his head and started to walk away. "John! John talk to me!" I pleaded. I ran in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I just did that to prove a point to Jubes and Kitty" I explained. He grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me off to the side. I hit the wall ward and slid to the floor as I watched him walk away.

Fnck. This just sucked. Damn it! What the hell! I mentally cursed everything and everyone until I got up to my room. Jenny was gone by now so I just lay there and cursed the world.

I need to fly.

"John, what the heck?" Bobby yelled. He was getting ready for another date with Rogue when John burst into the room and started setting things on fire, such as Bobby's pillow, Bobby's blanket's, Bobby's bed, etc.

"Shut up" John growled. "Dude, calm down and tell me what's wrong" Bobby told him. John just glared at him. "Does it have something to do with Abby?" he questioned.

John made a fireball in his hand. Bobby took that as a hint. "What'd you do?" he asked him. "I didn't do anything! She's the one who was making out with Piotr!" he yelled.

Bobby backed up a bit. "That doesn't sound like Abby" he said. "Man, I should have known, why is it every time I trust someone they turn around and stab me in the heart?" he spat.

Bobby put his hand on John's shoulder. "Well you were ignoring her, and you did show up with that girl a couple of times, maybe she was just lonely" he explained.

Damn it. He hated it when Bobby was right. How was he supposed to act now that she had a valid reason for kissing another guy? Damn, love was hard.

Wait a minute! Love? What the hell? Where'd _that _come from? They were friends, nothing more! …Then why'd it feel like someone stabbed him in the heart when he saw her kissing Piotr?

Damn Bobby and his cheesy romance novels. No wonder he was going soft. He looked up and noticed Bobby was gone. Probably left to go and hang out with his girlfriend.

So maybe Bobby was right. That didn't man that he had to go and apologize to Abby, right? Right, he'd just wait a while until things blew over and then he'd talk to her again.

He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his iPod, making sure it was his this time. He did _not _want a repeat of what happened last time.

He had that damn Spice girl song stuck in his head for days and to make it worse, he never found out whose iPod it was. It just disappeared.

Ah. This was much better. I looked down and made sure I could still see the school from where I was.

Whenever I was angry or upset I'd either take a shower or fly to calm down. So far it was working. The feel of the wind blowing my hair back was just so relaxing.

I don't know how long I was flying for but by the time I got back I was exhausted. I flew back into my room when Jenny burst through the door.

"HOLY CRACKER JACK! WHAT?" I screamed in surprise. Jenny just grinned. "Come with me" she said. "What?" I snapped.

"Just shut the buck up and come with me, I have something that will make you have an orgasm and it's not a vibrator!" she said happily.

I shrugged and decided to follow her. She always had a weird way of describing things, so I didn't have to worry about it being anything naughty.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and started running down halls. "Jenny! Ow!" I yelled as she made me smack into another wall. After a couple of minutes of swearing she stopped in front of Storm's office.

She knocked on the door three times before it opened. "Come on in girls" Storm called. I gasped in surprise as I saw who was inside it. "Adrian!" I screamed before jumping into his arms.

H laughed and spun me around. "I missed you so much!" I sighed. "I missed you too" he whispered back. We just stood there in each other's arms until Storm cleared her throat.

She explained the rules to Adrian before dismissing the three of us. I was so happy that he was here I forgot all about John and the kiss.

"So…" he started. "Did _you _miss me?" he asked Jenny. "As if" she joked, "Bitch" "Hoe". Heh, that was their weird way of showing that they cared.

I took this time to study him; he changed since I last saw him. His black hair had grown so now he had a classic 'emo' boy style with his bangs covering his eyes, he was also a head taller than me and I could feel through his shirt that he had gained some muscle.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. "Wipe that smirk off your face pretty boy" I said as I punched his shoulder. He just laughed and threw his arms around Jenny and I.

"You know what I feel like doing?" he asked us. "Masterba-" "Jenny!" I gasped. "What, it's not like he doesn't do it" she shrugged. "It's true, I actually do that" he stated. "I'm a man, I have manly needs" he chuckled. I leaned away from him only to be pulled back by him. This time he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and felt my heart beat quicken.

One thing I should have mentioned earlier. Along with being our best friend, Adrian was my first serious boyfriend. We dated for the longest time and I thought I was in love, until the day he told me he was gay.

Sure things had been a bit awkward at first but we were okay after a while. Jenny knew we were dating, heck; she was the only one besides us who knew we were dating.

After all that time I can't believe I still have feelings for him. Damn, I sure know how to pick 'em, eh?

"Hey Jenny, we'll catch up with you later, I need to tell Abby something" he said. "Don't mess up" Jenny smiled knowingly and left. Now I feel a little nervous. What was he going to tell me? Crap, I swear a lot.

He held my hand as we walked down the halls. "Is it hot in here?" he said pulling at his shirt. "Can you take us outside? I'll tell you then" he spoke.

I nodded and led him to the garden; it was the prettiest place at the school. It had flowers of every kind and it even had a hedge maze! Storm had created it for the kids with earth and plant powers.

As we were walking there I couldn't help but wonder what it was he wanted to tell me. It couldn't be a confession of love because he was gay. He told me himself. Sigh.

We sat down on a bench by some peonies. "Listen, Abby…" he started. "I know that I hurt you when I told you I was…you know" I nodded.

"But…what if I told you that after all this time I still had feelings for you?" I stared at him. "What?" I managed to choke out. What? He couldn't? Or could he…?

Does that mean he's bi? Or maybe he really is straight? Oh boy, what's going to happen between John and I? I mean I really like him but I don't know if anything's going to happen between us and with Adrian, we have so much history and I still have feelings for him too. GAH! This is all just so confusing.

"It doesn't have to be" crap, I said that out loud again didn't I?

"Yes, you did" Damn it!

"You're so cute when you're confused" he said. He stroked my cheek with his hand and I leaned into it. His hands were so warm and they felt nice.

"Can I have time to think about that?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I don't know how long we sat there but it felt nice.

Or it did Adrian suddenly lurched forward causing us to fall with him on top of me. "Um, forward much?" I said as he got off of me. "Sorry, something hit me" he apologized.

He looked around when his eyes caught something curvy and yellow. "What the heck?" he said more to himself than to me. "I was attacked by a banana!" he laughed as he held up the now bruised banana.

I smiled and laughed with him. Where did that banana come from anyways? We looked around and noticed an open window near us.

We decided to go back inside and look for Jenny. He did tell her we were going to meet up with her. "So does this mean you're bi?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno, I thought I liked guys, maybe I am" he said nonchalantly. Lucky me. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

Goddamn it! Curse my ability to speak my thoughts! He just laughed as we continued to look for Jenny.

A/N: Oh noes! What's John going to do now? Now he's got some competition for Abby's heart! Dang it…so many story idea's. I have three story idea's for Cirque du freak/Darren Shan series, one for Harry Potter and another X-Men fanfic idea! But anyways, tell me what you think of Adrian's sudden appearance and his confession! R&R because Reviews make me happy C:


	21. Damn Teenage Angst and Stuff

AN: Helloooow my dear sweet readers! Only 9 reviews and there are now 20 chapters! *Sad face* Why you no review more? :C It's all good. Just read my stories and be happy C: ALSO! Sorry for not updating in a LOOOOOOONG while ! I am very sorry for keeping you in suspense!

Speaking  
_Thinking_

-

"What did you guys talk about?" Jenny asked. I scoffed. As if she didn't already know. "Adrian confessed that he still had feelings for me" I answered.

Jenny choked on whatever it was she was drinking. I couldn't see. She was using a colorful plastic cup. "Well that was unexpected," she gasped. "You mean you really didn't know?" I asked. She nodded and drank the rest of her drink.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked. "About what?' I asked her back. What was I going to do about what? "John and Adrian you dunce!" she giggled. Oh. Crap, I hadn't thought of that.

"I have no freakin' idea. I really like John but things have been really weird lately and we kind of had a fight and Adrian and I have so much history together, plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't still feel something for him" I rambled.

"You know what you need?" she said with a grin. Uh oh. "A hug?" I joked. She slapped my head playfully, "You need to have a montage of your memories with John and Adrian accompanied by some sad music!" she fist pumped the air.

I laughed at that. She was so crazy sometimes. This was real life, not some TV show or movie where there are random montages of things like a tree or a squirrel.

"Hey! Did I say have a montage of your memories with a squirrel, a ferret or a fncking COW? NO, I said have a montage of your memories with John and Adrian! Now go!" she barked.

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me towards our room. She shoved me onto the bed and somehow managed to lock the room from the outside? What the heck? How the hell did she do that?

Ugh, no time for questions. Must escape. I know! The window! I raced towards the window and tried to open it but found I couldn't. I checked the locks and noticed that the outside was completely covered in ice.

Why hadn't I noticed that before? Who the heck did this? When did they have time to do this and how did I not notice this until now?

I leaned against the wall next to the window and slid down until I was sitting cross-legged on the floor. _Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Hm? "Hey are you okay in there?" came a voice from the door. "Adrian?" I spoke softly. "Adrian?" I repeated, louder this time. "Yeah, Abby is that you?" he asked.

I moved towards the door. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing?" I asked him. "I was outside when I saw this window. I thought someone might have been in trouble and came to help. Are you okay in there? Why won't this door open?" he said frantically.

"Jenny locked me in here" I answered. I heard him sigh on the other side of the door. A few minutes of silence passed by and I was beginning to think he left when he finally spoke. "Abby…get away from the door"

"Why?" "Just get away from the door" I did as I was told and sat down on my bed. I watched in suspense as the door handle started to twitch. I heard a few clicking sounds before the doorknob completely burst.

I let out a scream and jumped back against the wall. I held my hand against my heart and tried to calm myself down when Adrian came in laughing. "You could have just unlocked the door" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to see your panic face and you know how much I love your panic face" he smiled. "Your eyes go all wide and you look like your blushing, plus when you do your panic face you sometimes pout and that is really freaking sexy" He walked over to one side of the room and picked up the remains of the doorknob.

"Here, I know how sentimental you are" he said as he handed me the debris. "Thanks…now I'll have a reminder of when you saved me from Jenny's wrath" I joked.

I placed the debris on a piece of tissue paper. I felt Adrian pull me up against him so we were sitting back to chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. "I missed you Abby" he whispered. I sighed and leaned deeper into his embrace. I missed him too.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Adrian, are you sniffing me?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. "You're gross" I said. "You smell good" he replied. "Thank you"

"So did you miss me?" he asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Have you given any thought about what I said before?" he asked while absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"Well here's the thing…" I paused. How do you tell your ex-boyfriend/best friend that you met someone? "You met someone else?" Aw crap, I did it again.

I carefully untangled myself from him and sat down so we were now facing each other. "His name's John, I met him when Jenny and I first got here. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him and-"

"Are you in love with him?" he interrupted. "Well I don't know, I mean we haven't actually gone out and-" "Then I still have a chance" he grinned. "Will you stop interrupting me!" I snapped.

"Like I was saying, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him and I really like him though we just had a fight and I'm not sure how he really feels about me" I said rambled. He placed his hand on my cheek. _Just like John..._

"Well then pick me" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

_"Nice to meetcha John"_

I cracked a smile.

_"Why do you always do that?"_

John...

_"The reason I always look away is because…when I look at you I get lost in your eyes"_

Adrian's face leaned in closer to mine.

"_Who does he think he is bringing her here?" _

I could practically feel his breath on my lips.

_"That was not what it looked like!"_

My heart was racing...

_"Really? Well it looked like you and Pete were making out over there!"_

We weren't...

_"John! John talk to me!"_

John...

_"John..."_ I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry Adrian…I can't…I just can't do this right now" I apologized. I really did not want to start something when I'm not sure if I can finish it. He sighed, got up and left.

I stood up and then fell back down onto the bed. Holy fudge nut; I am in quite a mess. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my iPod. I placed the ear buds in and looked for a song to listen to.

Song titles flashed by before I found the one I was looking for. I made myself comfortable.

_You say you really know me_  
_You're not afraid to show me_  
_What is in your eyes_

_So tell me about the rumors_  
_Are they only rumors?_  
_Are they only lies?_

-

I must have fallen asleep because all I remember is listening to my iPod and then waking up in this creepy ass room. Seriously, it looked like a fncking dungeon. There were torches, cells, skeletons and barred windows. I'm not kidding, and one little detail I forgot to mention...I'm chained to a wall. That's right, a fncking wall. Did I happen to mention that I am also chained. How? By my arms and legs. Is it uncomfortable? Very. Am I pissed? Oh yes. When I find out who kidnapped me and put me here there will be ass kicking and a whole lot of it.

I searched for a way to escape but found none. Damn. Blast. I already tried to fly out of here and that did not work. The chains were too strong for my weak little body. Okay I'm joking, I'm not that weak but these chains were pretty damn strong. Now if I was Jenny I wouldn't have this problem.

If I was Jenny I probably wouldn't even be chained to a wall. Ah well, I guess all that I can do is find ways to entertain myself.

-

Jenny had been watching the clouds when Adrian had found her. He explained to her what happened and then walked off all upset leaving her to her thoughts. _'This is quite a conundrum...' _she thought to herself. _One girl plus two guys equals...a threesome? Hah, no. Abby would maim me if she heard me say that'_ she chuckled to herself.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do..."

-

AN: UH-OH! What's Jenny planning? What happened to Abby? Why is she in a dungeon and where is John? Oh the drama! BTW...Just a little info for you. As I wrote "Song titles flashed by before I found the one I was looking for" the song 'Is It True?' by Yohanna came on my iPod. I had plugged it into my guitar amp so I could listen to music as I typed C:


	22. Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double!

AN: Chapter 21! Started RIGHT AFTER I edited and published chapter 20 of Chrysallis and still only 9 reviews! :C

Disclaimer: I am no Stan Lee. I am girl. I have boobs and ovaries. I make babies in my uterus. I no have penis.

Nuit Blanche tomorrow! It starts at exactly 6:57 PM. LOL. Last year I went when it started, hung out around the entire downtown and didn't get home until 4 AM.

My friends and I just wandered around aimlessly, watched some cool lights and shiet and hung out at an awesome Bubble Tea Shop. It had board games, cards, drinking games, 3 flat screen TV's, karaoke, a Nintendo Wii, food, bubble tea/drinks, cool couch things to sit on, capsule machines and awesomely clean bathrooms!

We stayed there for six hours because they told us they were closing C:

Jenny had gone back to their room immediately after that. She decided she would have to take matters into her own hands.

She just couldn't sit by and watch her best friend lose her chance with two hot guys. She would make sure Abby ended up with one of them.

She remembered that Adrian blew up the doorknob so she just pushed the door gently. She smirked when she saw that Abby had fallen asleep.

This just made her plan much easier. She turned off the iPod and set it on the table before she picked up Abby bridal style and carried her out of the room.

Surprisingly, no one questioned her about the teenage girl in her arms as she passed through the halls. She stood in the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked down a corridor until she stopped in front of two large white, mechanical doors. They opened up as soon as she stepped in front of them.

She entered a very high-tech looking room and placed Abby in the middle of it. Then she stepped into a room full of computers and typed something into them.

Suddenly the room changed into a medieval dungeon. She walked back into the room and shackled Abby to the wall. Abby stirred.

It wouldn't be long until she woke up but by then her plan would have already been set in motion. She stole one last glance at her best friend before exiting the room.

"Sorry Abs, this is for your own good" she whispered as she exited the room. She walked back into the elevator and searched for John.

Her plan was to hide Abby somewhere in the mansion and have John and Adrian look for her. The rules were simple, whoever found her first would get to date her…and anything goes.

All's fair in love and war right? She shrugged and headed to the guys rooms first. She knocked on John and Bobby's room first.

She heard voices, shuffling and a few curse words before the door finally opened. Bobby greeted her with a smile. "Hey Jenny, what's up?" he asked warmly.

She smiled. Bobby was so cute sometimes. He really had that boy-next-door meets farm boy thing going for him.

"I need to talk to John" she stated. "Well he doesn't want to talk to you!" she heard John call out. She rolled her eyes. "It's about Abby" she replied.

"Who cares about her!" he spat. "Not you, I guess. I just came here to tell you that she's missing" she said putting on her serious face.

Suddenly John was standing at the door with a look on his face she'd never seen him wear before.

"What? What happened?" he stammered. He pushed Bobby out of the way and leaned against the door. "I need someone else here before I can tell you what happened to Abby" she told them.

"Well hurry up then!" he ordered. Jenny grinned as she banged on Adrian's door, which was only a few doors down from John and Bobby's.

As soon as the door opened she grabbed his hand and flung him into John. She pushed them both back into the room and closed the door.

"Alright boys. I've come here to tell you both that Abby's missing" John and Adrian looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"So who're you?" John asked. "I'm Adrian" he replied smartly. John crossed his arms. "I'm John" he said in that I-don't-care-who-you-are kind of way.

Adrian frowned. "You're John? The John that Abby likes?" Adrian questioned. "Abby likes me?" John asked back. "Enough out of you two!" Jenny barked. The three looked at her. Bobby had been watching from a distance.

"John this is Adrian. Adrian this is John. John, Adrian is Abby's ex-boyfriend and best friend. Adrian, yes, this is John. Now you both are linked to Abby romantically and I know she has feelings for the both of you so here's what's going to happen" she breathed in.

"While it is somewhat true that Abby is missing, fear not, she's not in danger. I have hidden her somewhere in the school and your jobs are to rescue her. Whoever cares about her more will be the one who finds her first. The rules are simple, whoever finds her first get's to date her and anything goes" she explained.

"What if we don't want to look for her?" John questioned. "Well then she'll stay trapped and probably be hospitalized since no one will find her for a while, and by the way; even if you guys don't do this I'm not getting her out of it" she said icily.

John and Adrian exchanged looks. "Fine" he open and closed his lighter. They were about to leave when Jenny stood in the doorway.

"Not so fast" she grinned. "On your mark" John rolled his eyes. "Get set" Adrian sighed. "GO!" Adrian ran out the door while John just walked.

"Who do you think'll win?" she asked Bobby. Bobby shrugged. "Who knows?" he looked at his watch. "Wanna go eat some ice cream in the kitchen while we wait?" Jenny nodded.

-

"Well fother mucking rock sucker! I'm hungry and thirsty and BORED!" I screamed. This was just ridiculous! Who locks up someone in a medieval dungeon? I let out a huge sigh and looked out the window.

The sky was had a tinge of red and orange in them. It made the clouds look really pretty. I had already tried to escape and all I had ended up with were bloody hands.

I tried to wriggle out of the chains like they do in those Action movies but sadly; it did not work for me. Well I guess this would be a good time to practice my singing.

The acoustics in here must be amazing. Now the only question left is what song should I sing? What song describes my mood of being chained up in a dungeon?

Hmmmm…tough choice…

_fsssssssssshhhhhh_

What was that? My head snapped in the direction of the sound. I spotted a rat scurrying across the floor and let out a sigh of relief. This place was getting creepier and creepier by the minute.

I tried to lean my head against the wall but hissed at how cold it was.

_Creak_

Creak

Clang

Csssssssshhhhhhh

Oh God. What was THAT? That did NOT sound like a rat. That was too loud to be a rat, far too loud and it sounded heavy.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came these knights holding swords and axes. Oh my God! What is this? "Hey! Whoever you are! What do you guys want from me?" I asked.

They ignored me and continued to advance. "Look, you don't have to do this! Whatever you are!" I started panicking. "Please don't do this" I pleaded.

They raised their axes and I braced myself for the pain. I heard a clang and to my surprise, no pain came. Maybe they cut off my head?

But then wouldn't I have felt a slight pain from my neck? I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I'd closed them, and saw that they had freed me from the chains.

Now they were all watching me. I slid the chains off and started running out the door. I sprinted down any hall I could find. I stopped once I reached a hallway with two corridors.

I heard the knights faint marching and my adrenaline started pumping. Which way? Fnck! Which fncking way! I screamed in my head and pulled at my hair.

They were coming closer. The ceilings were fairly high. I flew up to the ceiling and watched as the knights marched below me. They all stopped as they stood under me.

I swear I could have died of a heart attack there and then. Just then, one of the knights happened to look up. He and I stared at each other and I got a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

I held in the scream I had and flew down the right corridor. I heard them march after me and I started to breathe heavily. What had I done to these people?

What had I done to deserve this? "Someone! Someone help me please!" I wailed. I stopped by a window and let out the loudest scream I could.

-

AN: Uh-Oh. Looks like Jenny's plan didn't go as planned. Or did it? You'll find out soon my dear readers. Please read and review. I eat reviews for brunch, they're yummy. *Nomnomnom*

This was very fun to write, though if I was ever in a situation like this I'd be friggin' terrified. _**Review! Review! Review! Please! Review! Review!**___**C:**


	23. Rescue Heroes! Yeah!

AN: I couldn't stay away. I HAD to write one more chapter before I go to Nuit Blanche. I am starting this chapter at 2:28PM.

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee.

-

As soon as Jenny said Abby was missing John felt a pang of something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was worried about someone else's safety.

Was she hurt? Was she okay? How did this happen? He watched as she pulled some other douche into he and Bobby's room and listened in silent as she described the things to them.

This guy was Abby's ex? What the hell did she ever see in him? He looked like some malnourished albino emo kid. The guy, er, _Adrian_, turned to him and asked him if he was the John Abby likes.

He felt a burst of hope. Abby likes him? This was awesome. He felt like smiling, if Abby wasn't missing. He definitely would have smiled.

After that little incident Jenny had explained the whole thing. John felt like slapping her. How could she? How could she put her best friend in danger?

John was beyond pissed. But all that mattered was rescuing Abby. But wait; wasn't he supposed to be mad at her? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore.

He needed to find her or risk losing her. He and Adrian were about to leave when Jenny blocked their path. John was confused. Didn't she want them to find her? Why was she blocking the door?

"Oh your mark" John rolled his eyes. "Get set" Adrian sighed. "GO!" Adrian ran out the door while he just walked. He at least had to pretend he was still mad at her. Why? To preserve his tough guy image, but as soon as he was out the door he bolted into one hall and down another.

He was calling out her name, kicking down doors and scaring little children. He rounded a corner when he saw Adrian talking to some little kids. He hid behind a plant and listened in on the conversation.

"So you say you've seen her?" Adrian asked. The kids nodded. "The blonde girl was carrying her to the elevator" a little girl with pigtails said. _The elevator? _John wondered. "The elevator?" Adrian asked.

_Why would she take Abby to an elevator? It just goes down t- Oh shit. She put Abby in the Danger Room! Shit! Shit! Shit! This is bad! So very bad! _He sprinted down the hall to the nearest elevator.

He nearly knocked Adrian to the ground as he ran. "Hey! Watch it jerk!" Adrian yelled angrily. John paid no attention to the emo douche cake behind him.

All that was on his mind was Abby. Abby…she was in the Danger Room. As long as it wasn't turned on she'd be okay, but if it was then she was in serious trouble.

The Danger Room was created for students to learn how to fight in battle, who knows what could happen to her? He quickly found one and pressed the button repeatedly.

The elevator doors opened slowly and he jumped in. He saw Adrian running towards the elevator. He started pressing the 'Door Close' button. Adrian was getting closer.

_Sorry about this dude…_John silently apologized. He raised his hand and threw a huge fireball at Adrian. Adrian held up his hands and the fireball bounced off of him and onto a curtain.

He quickly stopped the fire but by the time he finished, the elevator had closed.

Inside the elevator John was fidgeting. He was fidgeting even more than he use to in the Professor's Philosophy class. The doors couldn't open quickly enough.

He squeezed through them, not even waiting for them to open fully. He continued to run down the hall until he stepped in front of the danger room.

John expected to need a code to enter but instead the doors opened as soon as he stepped in front of them. "Fuck" he swore under his breath. He was standing in some medieval castle thing, which meant that Jenny had either knowingly or unknowingly turned on the Danger Room simulator.

He started kicking down doors and breaking walls when he heard what sounded like marching. He lit himself on fire just in case. Luckily for him, there were torches everywhere.

The air was thick as he walked down the halls. He, as quietly as he could, followed the marching sounds. Who knows, maybe they'd lead him to Abby.

The marching stopped for a few seconds but then continued. He was walking by an open door when he spotted a bunch of swords in one. He crept inside and grabbed the biggest one he could find.

Suddenly the door shut. He spun around and saw a giant green creature In front of him. It looked like a monster. It was about eight feet tall, big as an elephant; sickly green and it had what looked like razor sharp teeth and claws.

"Shit" he swore. He was rooted to the spot as he and this creature had a staring contest, so to speak. He stared at it and it stared at him.

Suddenly he heard something that made his heart nearly stop. Abby's scream. For some reason, her scream seemed to anger the monster because it lunged at John.

John charged at it with his sword pointed at its belly. The sword cut through the monster's skin like a knife through butter. There was a sound kind of like fabric being torn apart as he gutted the beast.

Just then, the beast picked him up by his foot and hurled him across the room. He stood up and felt something wet trickle down the side of his face.

He touched it and saw red. Blood. "Damn it!" he was scared and angry; scared for himself and Abby and angry for getting hurt. He felt something burning up inside of him.

There were approximately twelve torches inside the room. He raised his hands and suddenly the room was filled with fire. The beast let out a roar as its flesh began to melt.

Its eye slithered down into its mouth and chunks of flesh were already hitting the floor.

He continued his assault until there was nothing left of the monster but a puddle of green goop.

"That's what you get, bitch" he spat as he stepped over the goo. He picked up his sword, which he had dropped when he had been thrown, before exiting the room.

"Abby!" he called out. No response. "Abby! It's me! John! Abby can you hear me!" he yelled. Once again there was no answer.

He continued to call out for her as he searched the halls. "Help! Someone please! Help me!" he heard her scream. "Abby I'm coming!" he screamed to her.

He followed the direction of her voice and with incredible speed, ran down the halls. "Abby?" he heard another voice call out. _Shit_. Adrian was here.

How the heck did he know to come down here? Oh right, he saw John run into the elevator and apparently you don't need a code to get in. Damn. He cursed his luck and started, if it was even possible, running faster.

Her voice got louder and he could tell she was crying. It made his heart clench in his chest. He breathed heavily as he ran. Sweat and Blood trickled down his face as he ran to save her.

"Abby hang in there! I'm coming!" he yelled. He burst into another room and almost fell into a huge ditch. He grabbed onto the doorframe and held on tight.

"John!" a voice called out. He stared across the room and saw Abby, and Adrian was nowhere in sight. But she wasn't alone; some weird knight guy was holding her. He counted the knights, five, easy enough.

All he had to do was melt them and then he would be able to save her. He held his hand out to burn them when one of them turned to him and blasted him with very Cyclops like eyes.

Luckily for him, it missed. "What the fnck?" he cursed. Knights weren't supposed to do that! He watched as one of the Knights brought his sword close to Abby's neck.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he ordered. The knights turned to him once again. He watched as they all took out their swords and charged at him. He lit himself on fire again and shot fireballs at the knights.

It wasn't working; it looked like the knights were absorbing the fire. He'd need more fire, but if he tried the same thing he did with the green monster, he might hurt Abby.

"Abby can you fly out of here?" he asked. She shook her head. Well today just kept getting worse. He continued to fight them by swinging his sword wildly at them while dodging their attacks and hitting them with fireballs.

He felt a stinging sensation from his arm, then his leg, then below his eye. He hissed when he realized that he had been hit. He had a cut on his arm, a gash on his leg and a small cut under his eye.

He was beyond pissed. He had gotten out of the Brotherhood and re-joined the X-Men. Thing's were supposed to be good after that, but no. Life just seemed to love giving him a middle finger.

They decided to throw him a beautiful girl, her insane psycho beat friend, a douche bag ex-boyfriend and now all this crazy shit together and it was pissing the hell out of him.

What made things worse was the fact that the knights seemed to be learning. They saw that he had been using the torches to make fire and put them out.

Now he had no powers, no sword (it had fallen into the ditch) and he was fighting some kind of crazy robot knight army.

He was angry, scared and worried. Suddenly he saw everything as if it were in slow motion. The knights were coming at him from all sides. He let out a roar and suddenly the knights burst into flames.

Abby screamed in pain. John looked and saw that the knight holding Abby had also burst into flames. He saw her jump away and fall to the floor.

He ran to the other side of the room and untied the ropes around her wrists and feet. They both leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

John stared at her as she tried to soothe her wrists. He wiped away a few tears that trickled down her face. She gasped and looked up at him.

"John, you're bleeding" she stated. She tore the bottom of her shirt and used it to wipe the blood away, giving him a good view of her flat tummy.

"Stop staring!" she hissed. "Hey, I just saved you, the least you could do is let me stare at you" he said. She opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it.

He felt her grab his hand. "Thank you for saving me…" she thanked him. "Not that I don't appreciate it but…why did you save me?" she asked.

John was taken back. Didn't she want him to save her? "I thought you were mad at me" she said softly. His eyes softened and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, I-" Abby silenced him with her lips. She pressed them up against his and placed her hands on his shoulders. To his disappointment, she pulled away after a few seconds.

They stared at each other a few seconds before they leaned in again. He tilted her chin up as he leaned down. He crushed his lips against hers and she quickly responded to the kiss.

He switched positions so he had Abby pressed up against the wall. The cold wall felt good against her skin. The whole ordeal had left her hot and sticky. She felt John's hand on her stomach, she purred as she felt him slide his hand up her shirt.

His hands were rough and for some reason, that turned her on even more. They were both panting by the time they broke apart for air. "What was that?" he gasped as he leaned his head on the wall.

"Well the kiss was supposed to be for thanking me but I guess it kind of got a little out of hand" she mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for an embrace.

He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. It was comforting to him. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"John…can we get out of here? Please?" she mumbled against his chest. He nodded and took her hand in his. He led her down many halls until he found the exit.

Once he opened the door the castle changed from that to a huge room covered in sensors and other sorts of technology.

"What the?" they heard. John smirked at Adrian. He had been the one to save Abby, he had gotten to her first, and he had won the right to date her.

John walked over to the Danger Room controls and checked the controls. It was no wonder the simulation had been so hard. It was set up all the way to 10.

He spotted Jenny watching them from the door. "Jenny, what the hell?" he yelled. "What? I set it for ten hours. She would have been fine, though I don't know how you two managed to get hurt" she shrugged.

"You idiot! You didn't set it for ten hours! That was the difficulty level. You set it for ten!" he yelled. "So?" she asked. "We've only done level five simulations! You dumbass!" he scolded. Jenny winced. "Oops?"

"Guys…what's going on?"

-

AN: This chapter was started on October 2nd, 2010, 2: 28PM and it was finished that very same day at 4:20PM. Woo! *****Wipes sweat off of brow*

How'd you guys like that? Review my dear sweet reviewers! I love you all! *Big hugs* mwah! *blows kiss* 


	24. Love the Way You Lie

A/N: Here is Chapter 23 of Chrysallis ! WOOHOO! Hooray :D So my brother is being the king of the douche bags. For his birthday I bought him a $180 dollar iPod out of the kindness of my heart. Seriously, I had heard he was going to buy himself an mp3 so I snuck out and bought him an iPod before he could. And now he's just being plain rude and it's horrible.

So I have an ipod and he has an iPod. Today I was using his wire to charge my iPod when he came down from his room and grabbed the wire. He said "This is _**my **_ipod wire. I can tell, I know how it feels" and then he unplugged it! The douche! That could have seriously damaged my iPod!

But hopefully no one will be saddened by my rant and hopefully you shall all like this chapter of Chrysallis.

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee.

"Guys, what's going on?" Abby asked. The trio looked at each other and then back at Abby. "Erm..." John scratched the back of his neck. Adrian looked away and Jenny picked at her nails.

"Someone better tell me what the fnck is going on!" she screamed. Her throat felt raw from all the screaming she had done.

"Why don't we get you guys to Dr. Andrews? I'm sure she'd be happy to heal you guys. We can talk about what happened later" Jenny changed the subject.

Abby stared at the three suspiciously. Something didn't seem right, why were there in the first place and what the hell was this room they were currently in?

Abby followed her friends out the door and into a very familiar hallway. She looked around and noticed a bunch of uniforms lining the walls. They were all leather and each were lined with their own color.

She noticed a couple of them were labeled; "Iceman", "Shadowcat", "Storm", "Wolverine", "Colossus", "Rogue" and lastly "Cyclops". She stared at it until she was pulled into Dr. Andrew's office.

She sat down and watched as Dr. Andrews healed John, then Adrian and then herself. "If you don't mind me asking, how did yolu kids manage to get these injuries?" she asked.

Abby glared at Jenny, John and Adrian. "Ask them" Abby spat. Jenny flinched. As soon as they were back up on the regular school level Jenny explained the whole thing.

She, John and Adrian waited to see how Abby would react. "You guys are fncking dumbasses!" she shouted. "Abby there are kids here" Jenny hushed. Abby continued to cuss in front of the kids.

"I don't fncking care if there are fncking kids here! I am beyond pissed! Jenny; what the hell were you thinking? We all could have seriously gotten hurt! I know you meant well but seriously? That was a fncking dumbass decision! And how dare you not trust my judgement! Don't yolu dare try to control my life! I am _not _some sort of toy to be won! I'm just lucky John managed to find me before I was killed by a machine!" she screamed.

Logan, who just happened to be passing by, saw the argument and turned around and continued back the way he came. He learned a long time ago not to get involved in cat fights.

"Abs" Jenny reached for her friend. Abby backed up. "No, no 'Abs' anymore,you guys...I just need some time to think..." she said backing up some more. She started walking away from them when she heard Adrian call out her name.

She didn't stop or even turn around, she just kept on walking. This was all just too much to take in. Gah, she really needed a bubble bath. Too bad years of horror movies had made her terrified of them.

She walked into her room and started to hang up a large curtain across the room splitting it into halves. Her half and Jenny's half.

She grabbed her blanket, made a fort, changed into her pajamas, grabbed her iPod and snuggled in. She heard someone knock on the door about a half hour later but she didn't answer it.

She heard the door open and knew it was Jenny, she could tell by her footsteps that it was her. "Abs, I' sorry things got so out of hand but please, don't do this to John or Adrian" she pleaded.

Abby just turned up the volume of her iPod. She saw Jenny's feet disappear somewhere and stared up at the patterns on her blanket.

She stayed in her fort for two whole days. She only came out when she was sure no one was around which was either early in the morning or late at night. During those two days Jenny and various other people had come in and tried to convince her to come out but no avail.

She was lying on her back watching a movie on her iPod when the screen went black. She pressed the middle button and saw the little apple icon appear. "Dang battery" she cursed.

She stuck her hand out and reached for her wall charger which was on her bedside table. What she didn't expect was to feel soft flesh instead of cold plastic.

She pulled her hand back in and curled up under her fort. She saw a hand pull up the blanket and watched John somewhat crawl his way into her fort. "Hey" he greeted. She only nodded.

"Abby, I know you're mad but-" "Don't think that just because I didn't yell at you two that you're both off the hook" she stated.

"I can't believe you guys did that. I can make my own decisions and I don'y need you two to fight over me. I will chose whom ever I want" she told him.

"I only did that because I really care about you" he said as he sat down as best as he could. He and Abby continued to talk and eventually Abby had forgiven him.

"So does this mean I can date you?" he asked, "I mean I did win the contest". Abby laughed. "I can't believe you're still going on about that" she giggled. John wrapped his arm around her and brushed her bangs to the side.

"You know you have a real problem about not answering my questions" he joked. She shoved him playfully and then pulled him in for a long, slow kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she giggled. John smiled. "Not even close" and pulled her in for another kiss.

-

A/N: So here is chapter 23 of Chrysallis! Woo! Read and review :D I am currently watching Glee. Mercedes is singing to Kurt in her churchand it is awesome. She has such an awesome voice. They all do...which is why they're all on Glee, duh * smacks forehead * I'm a dumbass sometimes... *shakes head*


	25. Sequel!   w  w    O w O

AUTHORESS NOTE !

Fear not my loyal and lovely readers ! I am working on a sequel to Chrysallis, Metamorphosis. It will be spectacular! Spectacualr! No words in the vernacular can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment XD

Hopefully you all will still want to read this fanfiction :D OH! And I will be writing a Christmas One-Shot specials for all my fanfictions and I will be posting the Christmas One-Shot's right after I post this onto the site. So just click on my name and then scroll down my profile and look for those C: If you're all good and if I get some reviews I might be happy enough to write a New Years special C;


End file.
